A way to make your parents proud
by Mizar and Alcor
Summary: Trouble and Holly's daughter has always wanted to be like her parents. But they seem to be too busy to pay much attention to her. Now Opal has teamed up with her crazy cousin Topaz. The LEP are in a desperate crisis and Coral Kelp sees her chance...
1. Chapter 1: A proud father and mother

Chapter 1: A proud father and mother

Authors note: OK I have had this idea for quite some time now and I want to put it into action. This is set way into the future when Holly and Trouble are married and have a daughter. Enjoy.

_13 years ago..._

Commander Trouble Kelp sat at his desk flicking his pen about like a cowboy at a rodeo. He stared into space and forgot about his day job for a second. He had been the commander for several years now and was used to his job. Sitting at a desk seemed to be another day's work to him. But his line of thought was soon interrupted by the sound of a voice on the other end of his speaker. It was Foaly of course.

"Hi commander, Foaly here, just to tell you that your traffic report has come through and I will fax it to you now" he explained, Trouble let out a heavy sigh.

"Thank you Foaly" Trouble replied glumly, sometimes that centaur really bugged him and he didn't know why, but Foaly had that effect on everyone.

"Oh and tell Coral I said happy birthday, I can't believe she has turned two already. It was just like yesterday that Holly was giving birth to her in the surgery". Foaly began to reminisce but Trouble's mind suddenly clicked in.

"Coral's birthday is today?" Trouble asked starting to panic slightly.

Foaly made a sound that was half way between a snort and a giggle down the line that didn't sound particularly pleasant in Trouble's ears "Oh my God... don't tell me you forgot your own daughter's birthday, ooh Trouble naughty you. What is the world coming to?"

"Hey, I have been very busy recently with my job and all and Holly should have told me about this. But she never tells me anything, and I never get a chance to see her", replied Trouble sadly.

"Well perhaps you should do what Holly did and take some time off and spend some time with your wife and child. I also recommend that you teach your daughter something useful while she is still young I mean my daughter is only five and she has built her own computer" Foaly proudly replied. Trouble rolled his eyes, Foaly always showed off his Daughters' skills when he had the chance. She was only three years older than Coral and had the brain like her father's already. Coral was nothing like that.

Holly had resigned from her job for a while so she could take care of her daughter. She and Trouble had been married for only three years now and they had managed to fit their jobs around their personal lives. Once their daughter was born they decided to call her Coral because Holly's mother was called Coral Short and she was described by Holly as "a caring and loveable mother". They decided on calling their daughter after her as a way to remember her.

"Perhaps you're right Foaly" Trouble said lifting a photo frame from his desk that had a picture of himself and his wife with Coral in his arms. She was only one when that picture was taken and it brought a tear to his eye every time he saw his daughter growing up. "I will take some time off and I will spend some quality time with my family!" Trouble announced proudly as he stood up from his chair. There was no reply from Foaly. Trouble looked down at the speaker waiting for Foaly to say something but he never did.

Trouble was about to say something but was interrupted by the sound of clapping at the doorway. There stood his wife Holly and she was carrying Coral in her arms. Coral began to clap with her mother although she did not know what she was clapping for.

"Well done dear! You finally get some time off to help me with this little rascal here", Holly smiled placing Coral down on the floor so she could crawl to her dad. Trouble smiled down at her daughter and picked her up gently, he spun her around and she giggled with glee. Holly started to laugh warmly as she walked into the room.

"What do you have to say to your daughter Trouble?" she asked.

"Happy birthday Coral" Trouble kissed his daughters cheek and she gurgled.

"Oh so you remembered then?" she asked surprised.

"Of course I remembered" Trouble lied "I wouldn't miss my little Coral's birthday for the world".

Holly nodded taking a piece of paper and some colouring crayons out for her daughter to doodle while they talked. Trouble placed his daughter down on the floor and left her to draw while her parents talked business.

After about 10 minutes Trouble and Holly were still talking and Holly left for a little while to do some shopping. She left Coral with Trouble and he sat at his desk whilst watching his daughter draw. He continued to do so for a couple of minutes before deciding to do some paper work. About a minute later he looked up to find Coral staring up at him waving a picture in front of his face. He took the paper and looked at the picture. It was a picture of a house and some poorly drawn elves on it.

He looked down at her and smiled "Is this meant to be us?" he asked and she nodded and giggled. He picked her up and gave her a hug. He then gave her the picture back but she pushed it into his lap again. "Oh you want me to keep it?" Trouble realised. Coral nodded and pointed to her family picture on his desk. "Yes Coral it is our family picture and I will put it over here" he pointed sticking it to a space on the wall.

He smiled down at her, Foaly was right for a change. Perhaps he should spend more time with her.

13 years later...

Coral's head leaped up from her pillow and reached for her alarm clock. She pressed the off button but it wouldn't turn off, she tried again and it still refused to turn off. "Oh D'Arvit... for crying out loud just turn off already!" Coral yelled sitting up to disconnect her alarm clock. "Thank you", she finally said with a sigh. 'Perhaps I should get a refund for this broken down piece of junk' she thought as she went over to the mirror. "Well" she said "time to start a new day".

Once she had got dressed Coral made her way to the kitchen. Once she sat down with her breakfast she noticed that there was a note sitting on the table, it read...

_Hey honey your dad and I have left for work and I have left you _

_Some money so you can get something at school. Also don't come home_

_When you have finished school but go to your father's office. I will see you there! _

_From Mum._

Coral looked up from the letter and continued to eat; she went into the lounge and turned on the TV. The reporter for the PPTV was in a studio talking about a couple of goblins who had stolen a LEP police cruiser and was joy riding on a busy road. They zoomed in to the side of the cruiser which had the words "The B'wa kell rule and the LEP drool" that were some sort of graffiti that the B'wa Kell used.

"As you can see" said the reporter "the B'wa Kell are making a quick getaway towards the chute E31" Coral choked on her cookie that she was eating and stared at the TV with amazement.

"They will never make it" she said to herself "In a minute they will crash... I just know it!" Coral looked at the runaway vehicle and the LEP cars behind it as the reporter continued to speak. Just as the cruiser was about to enter a large tunnel, it suddenly lost control and crashed into a nearby lamppost. The two goblins attempted to escape, but one of them bumped into the lamppost and the other one ran straight into an LEP officer who was approaching the cruiser to arrest them.

Coral stood up pointing at the TV "I told you. I told you that they would crash, goblins are so stupid. They deserved what they got", Coral explained as if she was talking to someone other than herself. She then looked at the clock and then started to panic "Oh D'Arvit, Foaline will be here any minute now!" she started to pack her school bag.

Then there was a knock at the door, Coral knew it was her friend Foaline. Foaline was Foaly's daughter and she was a super genius just like her dad. She and Coral were best friends since they were very little and Caballine would babysit Coral while her parents were working. They became close friends and always hung around with each other at school. Although Foaline was three years older than Coral she was still in her lessons. Unlike human schools elves, pixies, centaurs and other creatures didn't have year groups; they just mixed ages around into classes.

"I'm coming Foaline! Just hold on a second" Coral shouted running upstairs to grab her jumper. Once she grabbed it she came back down and opened the door to find her smiling Centaur friend who was wearing very big glasses and carrying a big folder.

"Hello Coral, ready for school?" she asked still smiling.

"Yeah just about", explained Coral putting her bag on her shoulder "OK, now I am. Let's head to school".

Once they reached the end of Corals street Foaline started to chuckle "what do you find so funny Foaline?" Coral asked suspiciously.

"Oh I just can't wait to reach Trixie's house that's all" Foaline explained still smirking.

"Oh... and why are you so eager to reach Trixie's house?" asked Coral who was starting to smirk to.

"Didn't she tell you?" asked Foaline "she told me last night that she was going to dye her hair"

"What colour?" asked Coral.

"Purple!" Foaline started laughing hysterically.

"What? She can't be serious! What do you think the _'Blondes'_ will say?" asked Coral a bit concerned.

"Oh, they will probably laugh and then find their lunch coming sooner than they think... she will be serving her daily Knuckle sandwich" laughed Foaline.

Coral didn't reply, she couldn't, and the_ Blondes_ were the worst group of girls in the school to mess with, typically known for their blond hair. They usually laughed and Coral, Foaline and Trixie because they were different. Foaline and Coral usually ignored them but Trixie was a feisty girl and picked fights with anyone. This was probably because she was a pixie and that is what pixies are known for best. Trixie had black hair originally but she wanted to dye it purple to make her look different. Coral had never dyed her hair in her life and like most elves she had red hair. Hers was long and wavy and she loved her hairstyle and her colour. Foaline had brown hair that was similar to her mothers.

Once Coral and Foaline reached the front door step they knocked on it twice. Trixie's mother answered the door and invited them inside. She called for Trixie and then Trixie made her way down stairs. Struggling to hold back her laughter Foaline spoke "nice hair Trix". Trixie gave her a hard glare and showed her fists defensively.

"Don't make me angry today centaur I'm not in the mood" Trixie grumbled.

"Ooh, feisty one. Who woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Foaline smirked.

"Don't go there centaur not if you want to live the rest of your life with a twisted hoof. Keep on pushing me!" Trixie snapped.

"Trixie don't be like that to your friend, she was only commenting on how nice your hair looks", Trixie's mum explained to her giving her, her bag.

"OK mum I'm going now bye!" she told her heading to the door with her friends.

Once they got outside Coral asked "what was all that about?"

"Hey, I was only commenting on how your hair looks. There was no need to threaten me!" Foaline said trying to be dramatic, Coral and Trixie just rolled their eyes and laughed.

"Actually to be honest, I think your hair does suit you" Coral said truthfully.

"I like it it's just I am wondering what those morons at school are going to say", Trixie looked down.

"What is this...? Trixie the great vicious pixie caring about what people are going to say about her hair? What is the world coming too?" Foaline chuckled.

"No of course I don't care about what they think I just wonder about what they say" Trixie explained.

"Is there a difference?" asked Foaline grinning broadly.

"Oh... Get out you silly centaur" Trixie laughed.

Coral was enjoying her friends arguing but she knew that they would have to go soon "hey, guys can we do what we set out to do, and go to school now?" she asked.

And so Coral, Foaline and Trixie carried on walking to school not knowing that they would be in serious trouble later on.

Authors note: So this is my first chapter. I hope you like it. Next up a fight between the girls and the Blondes. Will their parents let them off lightly? Please review and I will update soon! Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2: Dissapointment

Chapter 2: Disappointment

Authors note: Thank you for the reviews so far I really love this story so far and I plan on continuing on this story often. Thanks. Enjoy!

"Alright everyone listen up!" Yelled Mr Loidon the elf gym teacher "I don't want to hear and moans, groans or complains when I say... wacky ball!"

"Oh, great!" Trixie exaggerated glumly "I hate this game". Today their first lesson was in the gym and nearly every single nasty person was in their group. Trixie, Coral and Foaline hated Wacky ball. Wacky ball was the human equivalent to dodge ball when you had to (obviously) dodge the balls or get hit. Coral, Trixie and Foaline knew that everyone would aim for them because they hated Trixie especially.

"I tell you if one of them balls touches me I will seriously kill the person who threw it!" Trixie announced with a hint of anger in her voice. Foaline laughed as usual, she knew full well that Trixie didn't mean it, but today Trixie seemed to be in the mood to kill someone.

"If one of them touches me I will just do the centaur kick that my dad showed me", Foaline said proudly. She usually took pride in her dad and wanted to be just like him. Trixie just shook her head and rolled her eyes. If there was one thing Foaline didn't shut up about, it was her dad and his damn inventions.

"I feel like a right idiot in these shorts" Coral looked down at her legs at the rags that were meant to be shorts.

"Well at least you're not in just a T shirt" Foaline said glumly "I hate how I am the only centaur in this group and how everyone makes fun of my legs. If I was you two I would consider yourselves lucky you are surrounded by elves and pixies", She huffed loudly, now it was Trixie's turn to be sarcastic.

"Oh can't you hear those violins Coral?" Trixie joked smirking to the glaring centaur. Coral chuckled humorously.

"Not funny Trix, leave the sarcastic jokes to us centaurs and you pixies can just go and do what you do best... by feisty and vicious". Foaline replied.

"First of all don't call me Trix, and second you keep pushing it centaur and by the end of this lesson you will find a fist in that big, fat gob of yours!" Trixie headed towards the centaur, fists blazing only to be stopped by Coral.

"Can you two please calm down and just be normal for at least one time in your lives?" Coral asked sounding a bit upset.

"What is wrong Coral?" asked Foaline and Trixie at the same time.

"Nothing, let's just focus on dodging these balls", Coral said changing the subject.

Mr. Loidon blew the whistle to signify that the game had begun. And elves, Pixies, dwarves and of course one centaur had started throwing balls at one another. The boys were throwing at the girls who just squealed if they got hit by a ball. Trixie found this pathetic and threw them at the boys and some of the screaming girls in an attempt to shut them up.

Half way through the game Mr. Loidon blew the whistle and shouted "half time!" everyone turned around to see what Mr. Loidon had paused the game for. It turned out to be some silly dwarf who had decided to swallow a ball instead of catching it. Mr. Loidon rolled his eyes and took the dwarf to see the school nurse. As he exited the room all the girls and boys got back into their gangs or groups and started to talk.

Trixie had ended up at the other end of the gym and Coral and Foaline made their way towards her. As Trixie turned around something wacked her in the face sending her flying to the floor. Once she managed to gain her sight again she looked up glaring daggers at the giggling girls who huddled around her. It was the Blondes, a group of popular elves who thought they were all perfect. Trixie had got into kafuffles with them before and almost got excluded once for hitting their group leader Amber.

Once Trixie managed to stand up she came face to face with Amber who gave her a half smirk half... well Trixie couldn't tell her other facial expression but she knew that she was up to no good. "Well, well, well", Amber began "Trixie Larkins, long time no see".

"What do you want Amber?" Trixie snapped.

"Oh, I just wanted to say hello, and I love your hair", Amber said still smirking "I trust you thought that purple would suit you".

Trixie noticed two people came and stood by her side, it was Coral and Foaline to come and back her up "oh, Coral nice to see you and you too Foaline" Amber spoke "Oh and by the way, Trixie you still didn't apologise after you so viciously attacked me". Trixie scoffed at this comment.

"Apologise for what?" Trixie began "Oh and another thing all I did was hit you there was no need to tell your daddy on me" at this point Trixie and Foaline were smirking and so was Coral.

"Oh you're a brat Trixie, do you know that?" Amber snapped glaring daggers at Trixie.

"Ooh keep pushing me elf, today is not my day to be tormented", Trixie replied.

"Ooh, I am sorry just because you pixies have short tempers, I could compare you to that Opal Koboi pixie that disgraced your own species, and you really do disgust me!" Amber yelled. That was It Trixie's temper had been growing all day but then her arch enemy Amber Olava had pushed her too far with that last comment.

Since the last incident with Opal Koboi, (this was when she tried to take over the world) the majority of the pixies had abandoned protesting against her arrest and decided to let the LEP do their jobs. Trixie's family had never trusted Opal after their restaurant went up in flames during the goblin invasion over 20 years before. Now if a pixie was compared to the likes of Opal Koboi they got very aggressive, Opal was classed as the lowest type of pixie to her kind now since she tried to turn herself human.

Trixie leapt forward only to be held back by Coral who knew she was going to start a fight. "Let me at her, I'll kill you!" Trixie yelled. Amber made no attempt to back off or hide behind her friends.

"Calm down before someone gets hurt" Coral explained looking around at the growing crowd that had begun to gather.

"Yeah, Trix she isn't worth the trouble", Foaline explained.

"I would listen to your friends if I was you although I was right to say them things. Oh and now you know what Trixie?" Amber asked knowing now she was going to put her foot in it big time.

"What?" Trixie growled trying but failing to keep herself calm. "You really are a weird mix aren't you, a paranoid geeky centaur, a quiet and troubled elf and a stubborn and feisty pixie!" at this point Amber and all of her friends were laughing and Trixie, Foaline and Coral were glaring at them.

"Oh and you know what is so intriguing about you Coral?" Amber started "You never, ever, seem to see your parents now do you. No wonder they don't want you". At this point Coral released her arm that kept Trixie from punching Amber. She, Trixie and Foaline looked at each other while Amber and her friends were bursting with laughter.

"And, don't get me started on the centaur—"said Amber but her sentence was cut short when she felt a fist go straight into her jaw sending her to the floor. Trixie had taken the first blow from her with that ball earlier and then given one straight back at her with her fist.

Coral had never got into a fight before, but this time Amber's comments were extremely personal and had drove her to be violent. Foaline on the other hand had stood back and watched for a couple of seconds until Amber's friends had started getting involved. One silly elf decided to whack Foaline on the behind (this was extremely sensitive to some centaurs) and by accident (or not) Foaline did a centaur kick sending the elf through the air until he whacked his head off the wall.

Trixie was having a struggle with Amber on the floor, they were both pulling each other's hair and hitting and punching each other when they got the chance. Coral had kicked Amber and Amber gave her a punch in the lip which caused her lip to bleed. Luckily Coral had magic in her so she could heal quickly.

Mr. Loidon had just come back from taking the young dwarf to see the nurse; she had sent the dwarf back with him saying that the ball would come out shortly. He expected his students to be sitting or standing talking like they usually did, but not today. When Mr. Loidon and his dwarf student had re-entered the gym he was shocked and angry at the sight he was seeing. He could see Trixie and Amber punching each other on the floor, Coral was punching a boy in self defence after he started to hit her, and Foaline was kicking other members of the Blondes with her hoofs sending them flying through the air and other elves and pixies and dwarfs were fighting amongst themselves.

The dwarf student chuckled and had an urge to yell "fight" but Mr. Loidon's face said everything. His face was redder than a tomato and he was clutching his whistle. He blew on it as hard as he could to get everyone's attention "Alright you lot, stop this fighting at once!" he shouted. Nearly everyone stopped what they were doing at looked at Mr. Loidon who didn't look happy. The only ones who were still fighting were Trixie and Amber who were making angry noises on the floor like "I hate you", or "I am going to kill you". Mr. Loidon went over to them and separated them.

"Right anyone want to tell me who started this?" he asked the whole class pointed towards Amber, Trixie, Foaline and Coral. "Well now... you four had better make you way to the heads office and I mean _now!_" he commanded angrily "and don't you think you're going to get away with this" he pointed to the rest of the class "I will deal with you all later".

...

Coral, Foaline and Trixie sat outside the heads office. Amber had just gone home with her angry mother who glared at all three of them as they exited the office. The head had rang up their parents and told them to come in for a little chat. Trixie looked like a battered up rag doll even after her magic had healed up most of her cuts and bruises. They had been told that their parents wouldn't be there for the next hour so they were forced to sit in silence until they arrived. This was going to be a very boring day.

...

Trouble Kelp sat at his desk waiting for his paperwork to fax through. He was listening to the news feed waiting for something interesting to happen but it didn't. Foaly was busy directing LEP shuttles in and out of chutes. And Holly was in her office sorting out a big pile of paper work.

Recently Trouble and Holly had been really busy and had left their daughter by herself a lot of the time. They had been so busy that they only got to see her when they both got home from work. Coral had spent a lot of the time hanging around with her friends Foaline and Trixie.

Trouble had always got along with Coral's friends, he had known Foaline since the day of her birth and Trixie since Coral's first day at school. Holly had even invited her friends around for dinner sometimes.

Trouble got up from his desk and went to look outside the window. The city was lively and he could see children walking home from school. He wondered where Coral was. He told Holly to leave her a note to her telling her to meet him at his office at the end of school.

He turned when he heard a knock at the door. "Enter" he said returning to his desk expecting his daughter to enter. "Oh Coral your late-" he began but was cut off by looking up to see Foaly. "Oh sorry Foaly I was expecting Coral", he said a little embarrassed for his mistake.

"Yeah about that Trouble," Foaly began "my wife just called, saying that the school had called her about Foaline, Trixie and Coral getting into a fight during their lesson in the gym" Foaly explained.

"What fight?"Asked Trouble confused.

"At school today, Caballine told me that it had something to do with a girl called Amber Olava if that name rings any bells?" Foaly asked.

"Not any, do we have to go now?" asked Trouble.

"Yes, I have left my department to some of the other tech guys they should call me if there is any problems", Foaly explained.

"Hey, what about Holly?" asked Trouble heading for her office.

"Oh we told Holly first", replied Foaly "she told me to tell you to go without her, because she has a lot of paperwork to do. And she also told me to tell you that she has got your back if anybody asks any questions about your departure".

Trouble was relieved that Holly knew what she was doing. For one time in his life he was really confused and a little bit angry how his daughter decided to be violent. He would have to deal with her when he found out what was really going on.

...

Coral and Foaline sat down quietly but Trixie was fidgeting really badly with a bit of paper. A few minutes ago her mother had just arrived and didn't look very happy. They could hear the conversation that was going on between the head master and Trixie's mother and it didn't sound pretty. Trixie wasn't crying or looking worried all she did was fiddle around with a piece of paper and wait until her mother had finished talking with the head master.

"Aren't you worried?" asked Coral at barely a whisper "They are deciding whether to exclude you and you are just fiddling around with a bit of paper?" Trixie shrugged her shoulders and replied "Oh, I have been in this situation more than once you know and don't worry they never exclude you", Trixie sounded confident.

"I hate to burst your bubble", started Foaline "But this time may be different, well I can say goodbye to my new computer project then".

"What do you mean Foaline?" asked Coral confused.

"Oh my dad was going to let me build a super computer but now this has happened he will probably say no or my mum will", Foaline explained then she stomped her hoof down "Man, life sucks!" she said out loud.

"Yes it does doesn't it?" came a voice from the door. The girls looked up to see Foaline's mother Caballine with a very stern expression on her face. "What have you girls been doing?"

"Nothing mother just got into a little scrap that's all" Foaline tried to sound happy but her voice and face went very nervous.

Caballine nodded "Well your father should be here soon, and so will yours Coral".

Coral couldn't make eye contact with Caballine, she had been like an auntie to her and she looked after her as she grew up. Caballine was always strict but fair and if you never did anything wrong you wouldn't get into trouble.

Just then Trixie's mother exited the office with an angry expression "why is it you who always starts fights, Trixie?" she asked disappointed tone in her voice "can't you just control your temper for just once in your life?" Trixie looked down at the floor.

"I don't know mom I'm sorry" she whispered.

"Well it's too late for that missy" Trixie's mother replied "you're grounded for the rest of this week with no TV or anything else".

Trixie stood up to leave with her mother "Aw man, that sucks!" she moaned and stomped her foot down in a tantrum way. She walked away "Bye guys"; she waved at them and headed out the door.

A moment after 1 the teacher called Caballine into the office, once they shut the door Foaline spoke "I am so dead!" she explained putting her head into her hands. Coral did the same, what was her dad going to say to her? Trixie was grounded for a week which wasn't that harsh, but Trixie's mum was too soft. Foaly was also soft with Foaline it was Caballine who took things seriously. Trouble and Holly were both very strict with Coral and she sometimes hated her parents for that.

"Well... look on the Bright side at least we don't go to jail for this", Coral said trying to be enthusiastic.

"Oh yeah, well it will feel like jail when I get home I can tell you, hopefully my dad will understand like always and get me out of being grounded", Foaline said crossing her fingers and closing her eyes.

Coral wished her dad could be like that, her dad was always too busy with his job to care about her growing up. When she was little he usually took days off to spend time with her, but recently he had been coming home from work later than usual and he brought loads of paperwork in with him. Holly had come home from work a bit earlier so she could get the dinner ready. Holly was only a captain now since she had resigned from being a major when she found out she was pregnant with Coral. Holly and Trouble did want a child and were happy when they found out about having one. Trouble had always wanted a boy so he could teach him how to be like his dad. He would admit he was a bit disappointed when he found out that the baby was a girl, but he didn't care. To him she was always his little Coral.

Ten minutes had gone by and Caballine and the school head master were still talking. Foaline was getting rather impatient and now she was beginning to show her nerves. "Ooh, what could be taking them so long?" she asked biting her nails with the frustration.

"I don't know but I can't hear anything", Coral replied. The voices had died down a little and could not be heard outside the office. "Oh no, they are deciding what to do with me!" panicked Foaline jumping to her conclusion.

"Don't be so dramatic Foaline this is no courtroom where you have a lawyer and a jury or a judge for that matter. Just calm down a little will you?" Coral explained.

"How can I calm down when my mother tells me what my fate is", Foaline said as if she was expecting a death penalty. Coral just rolled her eyes. She didn't know who was more dramatic, Trixie or Foaline.

Just as Coral and Foaline became silent they heard the sound of footsteps from down the hallway. They turned to see Foaly, who didn't wear a noticeable facial expression. Coral looked behind him and she couldn't see her dad around anywhere. Foaly stood near Foaline and looked down at her. "What have you two been doing today?" He asked sounding serious (for a change) "Your mother did not sound impressed on the phone".

"Dad this was an entire misunderstanding, Trixie is the one who started it. You must understand this had nothing to do with me" Foaline said innocently. Coral shook her head 'some friend you are to Trixie' she thought sarcastically.

"If this had nothing to do with you Foaline, why are you sitting outside the head masters office for?" Foaly asked.

"Uh... I don't know", Foaline replied. Foaly then turned his eyes towards Coral who was (yet again) making no eye contact.

"Your dad is coming in a minuet Coral and he isn't impressed with your behaviour either. Holly has stayed at work to cover for your father and she isn't impressed at all" Foaly explained. He then turned his attention back to his daughter "and you... I am afraid I will have to take sides with your mother on this one this time", he explained.

"Why...?" Foaline pleaded.

Just before Foaly could answer her mother entered the room from the office and wore a nasty expression on her face, in both Coral and Foaline's opinions it was even worse than Trixie's mum expression. "You have a lot of explaining to do young lady", she pointed at Foaline.

"What has she done now Cabs?" Foaly used this as his wife's nickname. Caballine turned to her husband who looked a bit confused.

"Our daughter has been in a fight as you know, and she has centaur kicked several students into the wall!" she said really angry. Foaly just laughed and looked at his daughter with surprise.

"Wow... you did the kick I taught you!" he shouted Foaline smiled a bit "Impressive", Foaly finished. Caballine glared at Foaly.

"Foaly! We shouldn't encourage her", she explained. Foaly then went back to the way he was before.

"OK then. Come on Foaline".

Foaline went from happy back to sad in a split second. She looked towards Coral and said "goodbye", then she went with her parents out of the office.

Coral waited by herself for several minutes and then she heard footsteps, she turned to see her father standing over her with disapproving eyes. He didn't say anything and Coral looked down at the floor. Trouble made his way to the headmaster's door and stepped inside. Coral looked up and leant her head against the door to hear what was being said.

"Your daughter and the other students in her lesson started a fight when the teacher left the gym to deal with an injury. Like I said to the other parents I suggest that you punish her for her actions", the headmaster began.

"Why did this fight happen?" Trouble asked.

"Well the girls told me that one of our students Amber Olava started to pick a fight with them and they decided to accept it. Your daughter has never had a fight before, what would drive her to do such a thing?" the headmaster asked.

Trouble sighed "I was hoping you could tell me".

"Well in future I suggest your daughter had better keep her anger towards herself next time", the head teacher explained.

"Yes, I don't know what could have driven her to do this" Trouble replied.

"Well I remember when you came to this school, you were the most talented elf in the gym and never got into any fights, you were a star pupil", the headmaster spoke proudly then he sighed "Look commander, your kid... she is nothing like you at all is she?"

After hearing this Coral began to cry softly, she had always wanted to make her father proud of her and now she blew it. After a few minutes Trouble came out of the office, he walked over to Coral and she stood up "dad you know it wasn't me it was Amber and—"but she was cut off by her dad.

"No, I don't want to hear it. Let's just go home now" Trouble said sadly. He didn't have an angry expression for a change. Tonight he was little hard but very soft on Coral and he was in no mood for an explanation. Coral knew that she was going to get grounded but she didn't care anymore. She had disappointed her parent's big time!

Authors note: Wow long chapter. I think it is the longest chapter I have ever written... Anyway I took over 4 hours on this I hope you liked it. In the next chapter we are introduced to our new villain Topaz. Opal is also in the next chapter. Please review and I will update soon!


	3. Chapter 3: Topaz Koboi

Chapter 3: Topaz Koboi

Authors note: OK in this chapter we have a new character. In this chapter she is visiting her cousin Opal Koboi, in jail. Enjoy.

_2 months earlier Atlantis city..._

"Koboi, get up you have a visitor", shouted the prison guard outside Opal Koboi's prison cell. Opal had been doing time in the maximum security cell of Atlantis prison. She wasn't aloud outside her cell unless she had several elf guards go with her. She wasn't aloud any visitors usually, but recently the LEP allowed her to see anyone who requested to see her urgently.

Opal sat up as the door opened up. A small hooded figure entered the room and walked over to where Opal sat. "What do you want?" Opal snapped moodily as always.

The figure lifted the hood of its cloak and Opal's mouth widened, the figure smiled "Oh Opal, you haven't forgot about your own dear cousin, have you?"

"Topaz Koboi", Opal breathed.

"The one and only", Topaz replied smiling.

"How long has it been dear cousin?" Opal asked.

"Too long, over 10 years I believe", Topaz replied.

"What do you want?" Opal said.

"Ooh, I just wanted to talk as all, ever since you killed that Commander Root I haven't been able to get contact with you and I hear there is another one of you roaming around somewhere. I know you hate this hell hole and that is why I am going to get you out", Topaz explained eagerly.

Topaz was a small pixie compared to Opal, even though Opal was near enough the size of a human now. Topaz looked a lot like Opal and had the same personality; she had jet black wavy hair and had a small evil grin that could make any tough LEP elf shiver with fear. She was always close with her cousin but got very jealous when Opal began Koboi industries. Opal had promised her that she would be involved with the production of their models and inventions, but Opal broke that promise along with many others.

"And how the heck are you going to get me out of this hell hole without the LEP listening in on it?" Opal asked.

"Easy", Topaz replied plainly. She then pointed at the camera at the far end of the room, the one that linked Opal's cell to Foaly's ops booth. "You see that camera there?" Opal turned around and looked at the camera with a suspicious eye.

"What about it?" she asked.

"Well, it's switched off", explained Topaz "the LEP can't hear anything we are saying".

"Well, perhaps I underestimated your capabilities my dear cousin. What brings you here? You obviously didn't just come to break me out of prison", answered Opal.

Topaz grinned "you know me too well cousin even after a decade or so, you still know my intentions".

"So what is it this time?" Opal asked.

"World domination. Now I know that your plans went astray and you got busted by the LEP twice, but hey, with me on your side you have nothing to lose", Topaz rubbed her hands together evilly "you have the brains and I have the brawns".

Opal grinned, she knew this was true but she still wasn't sure how they were going to pull it off. "And how do you plan on doing this Topaz?"

"Now that's the thing. You know that this prison is full of elves right?" Opal nodded. "Well right now I have some goblins and pixies and a human building me a mega gun that targets only elf DNA and makes them unconscious and forget everything they did up to the night before. We also have a troll we captured for future plans" Topaz replied.

Opal was impressed her cousin was thinking like a genius "very good cousin but how do you plan on getting a troll inside this small prison?" Opal asked confused for a change.

"Oh, don't be silly cousin I have no intentions of getting a troll to ram sack this place, there is no need to. This gun just has to go off and bang! The elves go out like little bits of dust", Topaz replied calmly smearing the table she sat at and rubbed her finger as if there was any dust on it.

"OK then, so when do you plan on shooting this so called DNA gun?" Opal asked.

"Well it's still a work in process but I have guessed that it should be completed by the beginning of next month", explained Topaz.

"OK, then well I think you should leave before the guards get suspicious", Opal suggested.

"Yes perhaps you're right", Topaz stood up "I will be back in a week's time with more information on this plan", and she walked toward the door stopping to put her hood back up. She looked at Opal and smiled "nice to see you again cousin", before walking out the door and into the police plaza.

Opal grinned and laughed evilly whilst rubbing her hands together. This plan might actually work, and with her cousins help she could rule the world once more! And not even the likes of the LEP would be able to stop her!

...

_Present day, Haven city_

Once she had got home Coral ran straight up to her room, she locked the door behind her and collapsed on the bed crying. This was the first time she had cried for a long time. The last time she recalled crying was when her foot slipped and she fell down the stairs and broke her arm. At the time she didn't have any magic in her and then Holly took her to the surface to complete the ritual.

But this time was different. She knew she would have a long boring lecture on how bad her actions were and she also knew she would be punished not only by the teachers but by the students as well at school. Trixie was the one to get into fights, not Coral. Coral usually stayed out of it and took it but Trixie was a feisty pixie who could only take so much before exploding into a fit of rage. Foaline only resulted to violence when someone hit her legs, she was extremely sensitive to being kicked in the legs and if she did she would kick whoever kicked her into a brick wall.

After a while Coral began to calm down, and eventually the tears stopped. She walked over to her bedroom window and looked down at the side of Haven city. The city was still busy even at this time of night. Coral wondered if her parents had disconnected her computer, she checked it; they didn't, not yet anyway.

Coral lay back down on her bed and just stared at the ceiling. Her thoughts were swimming and she didn't know what to think. It was lucky that today was the last day of school for a week or two. If her parents were nice she would be able to hang around with her friends, but she doubted it.

Coral's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Coral it's me, let me in", spoke Holly softly outside the door. Coral got up and unlocked the door and her mother entered calmly. Coral didn't look at her although Holly tried to make eye contact. Holly sat down on Coral's bed next to her.

There was an awkward silence in the room until Coral spoke up "I guess you want to shout at me huh?"

"No actually", Holly said casually "I just came to tell you that your father isn't very happy with your actions and he sent me to speak to you". Coral braced herself, time for another lecture.

"Well by now mom I know what I did was wrong and I shouldn't let my anger take control of me", Coral explained.

"Yes I know you do. Do you remember that story I told you about my old commander Root?" Holly asked. Coral nodded.

"Well I remember when I was a captain in the LEP and so was your dad at the time. I was the only female captain and many of the men were very sexist. They made fun of me and called me things like '_girly _'or '_princess',_ and sometimes I just wanted to turn around and punch them. But I didn't. I stood firm and didn't let anyone bother me, not even commander Root, who was a very moody person at times". Holly chuckled.

"Yeah, I remember you saying that his face went like bright red tomato when he was angry", laughed Coral. Holly also chuckled sadly. Every time she thought of Commander Root she went sad although she tried to hide it.

"You carry my spirit Coral, and I know you didn't mean to have that fight. But next time please try to control it. Don't be like your pixie friend, Trixie". Holly explained.

"Yes mum I know, she picks fights with everyone", replied Coral.

"Yes, I don't want you to be like that do you understand Coral?" Holly asked.

"Yes mom", Coral said.

"Good, well I will tell your father about our little chat and I will calm him down enough", explained Holly standing up to leave.

"Mom...?" began Coral.

"What?" asked Holly turning around to face her daughter.

"Does this mean I am grounded?" Coral gave her mother a guilty look.

"I don't know I will ask your father, and see what he thinks" Holly explained. "Bye Coral", Holly then shut the door.

'_Great_' thought Coral '_at this rate I am going to be grounded for the rest of this century'._ Coral sat down glumly, and then decided to read a book for a little while.

...

A week had passed since Topaz last visited Opal. She had been coming and going each week for the past two months and their plan was almost complete. Once the guards let her in, Topaz sat down at the table with a packet of chocolate truffles. Opal sat down and they began to talk (and eat).

"So, what day would you like to plan this little surprise to the elves?" Topaz asked through a mouthful of truffles.

"Wednesday would be fine", Opal explained.

"Today is Tuesday. You could just say tomorrow cousin, trust me it is much easier", joked Topaz.

"Are your henchmen ready?" asked Opal.

"Yes of course. Henry isn't coming though", Topaz said.

"Who the Hell is Henry?" asked Opal.

"Oh, I have mentioned him before Opal. He is the human fellow I was telling you about. He is the one who betrayed his own species and is a great weapon maker. You know I didn't even have to mesmerize him into working with me. He just came like that, and now he is my top henchman", explained Topaz.

"What about your goblins and pixies?" Opal asked.

"Oh them, they just came and worked with me on this project, they hate the LEP and want to mobilize against them", replied Topaz.

"So everything is in check?" Opal asked.

"Yes, my cousin everything is going according to plan" Topaz assured her.

"Well, this should be fun", Opal replied lifting up her truffle "to world domination", Topaz picked up her own truffle and they clasped them together as if it was a toast to '_old times'_.

"Well I think I should go, and get some sleep Opal. Today the LEP are safe. Tomorrow, the Koboi's take over both Haven and Atlantis. The day after that, and we rule the world!" Topaz spoke evilly before leaving to plan her next move.

...

As it turned out Coral was grounded, she was just punished severely by not being allowed to watch T.V or go out with her friends. After two days without T.V her mother allowed her to watch the LEP updates while her dad was at work. In Holly's opinion, Trouble was being a bit too harsh on his daughter. Although she wasn't allowed to do much, Coral was still allowed to talk to Foaline and Trixie over their webcams on live chat.

Coral went on her computer and turned her chat on. The only person on chat at the time was Foaline, Coral decided to talk to her for a bit. "Hello Foaline", Coral said.

"Oh, hey Coral", Foaline replied on screen. She had her headphones on as usual and was sipping a drink through a straw noisily.

"What are you drinking?" asked Coral.

"Carrot juice, mom made it. Me, and dad practically live on the stuff. You should try it", suggested Foaline.

"Nah, I think I will pass. I have never really liked carrots let alone carrot juice", Coral replied cheekily.

"How dare you!" gasped Foaline offended "how can you not like carrot juice, it is the nicest drink I have ever tasted".

"I think I will stick to milkshakes and smoothes thank you very much", Coral replied.

"Anyway change of subject", Foaline began a bit more serious than before "Is your mom in?"

"Yeah, it's her day off why?" asked Coral raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, my dad told me to tell you to tell your mum that he needs to speak with her about something, but he didn't tell me what it is", explained Foaline.

"OK, I will tell her to get in contact as soon as possible", Coral explained.

"Good, so have you heard from _feisty_ recently?" asked Foaline, Coral knew instantly who she was talking about.

"No actually. She hasn't been online".

"Serves her right for starting that fight", Foaline huffed.

"You blame her for that?" asked Coral in disbelief.

"Yes, don't you?" asked Foaline surprised to see her friend join sides with Trixie.

"No, I don't, I blame Amber, and some friend you are to Trixie blaming it on your own friend", Coral explained.

"I blame Amber too, but if it wasn't for Trixie and her feistiness we wouldn't be grounded would we?" Foaline replied.

"True", was all Coral could say. She had to agree with this point because it was true although Trixie was one of her best friends (other than Foaline of course).

...

Trouble ran quickly to the Ops booth. Foaly had told him it was an emergency and to come as quick as he could. Once he reached the door of the Ops booth, he didn't bother knocking he just burst through the doors. Foaly jumped up and turned to see the tired commander who had just run all the way from his office to the Ops booth.

"What seems... to be... the problem... Foaly?" asked Trouble still catching his breath "you said this was an emergency".

"Oh, yes commander, come over here and I will show you", Foaly explained. Trouble did so and found bits of paper work on Foaly's desk; he looked up with a suspicious eye.

"This is what you dragged me all the way down here to see?" Trouble asked, "The list of visitors that Opal Koboi has had over the past month?"

"Yes but it says that the only visitor she has had is a person called Topaz K, and I did a little research and I found out that this Topaz person is Opal Koboi's cousin, Topaz Koboi", Foaly explained.

"And I should know this because...?" Trouble asked plainly.

"Aren't you at least a little bit suspicious? She has been visiting Opal for the past month none stop and you can only ask why you should know this?" Foaly asked in disbelief.

"Listen Foaly, I don't know what Caballine put in your carrot juice or something, because you are beginning to overreact. Opal Koboi will not escape prison, we have the highest security up in Atlantis, and she has not escaped yet. So calm down, and I suggest you give up the carrot juice or take a break at least", replied Trouble.

"OK then '_Commander'" _Foaly replied smugly.

"Now if that is it Foaly, I really must get back to my paper work", Trouble walked towards the door and Foaly turned back to his computer.

"Perhaps, I ought to lay off the carrot juice for a while", Foaly picked it up and put it in the bin, and then he resumed on with his daily jobs. Little did he know he was being watched.

...

Topaz was watching this conversation between the commander and the centaur in her own little lab room that was similar to Koboi labs once. She grinned evilly and stroked her soft hover chair contentedly; the commander obviously showed no interest in Foaly's little fantasies but little did he know they would come true sooner than they thought.

"Everything is going according to plan", Topaz laughed "And the world shall be mine, and not even Opal Koboi will know of my real plans until they happen to occur!"

Authors note: OK well how do you like Topaz? She will appear in the rest of this story. I hope you liked this chapter. I will update soon. Keep on reading and reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4: Breakout!

Chapter 4: Break out!

Authors note: OK I have had a problem recently with my word document, so I haven't been able to update. But now it is fixed and I can update again! Enjoy.

_Atlantis prison present day…_

It was mid afternoon and Atlantis prison was absolute chaos. LEP officers were escorting prisoners, in and out of the prison. And many people were in there for other reasons, either filing complaints or visiting their relations in the prison.

Topaz Koboi kept her head down; she didn't want anyone to be suspicious. She made her way towards the prison with two heavy built goblin guards who underneath the cloaks they were wearing, were laser guns.

Topaz wanted to break her cousin out for three reasons:

_One: To get back at the LEP for what they did to her and her cousin._

_Two: To gain power and control over the fairy people._

_Three: To (basically) rule the world!_

Topaz hated the LEP; they disgraced her family after Opal had put herself into that self induced coma after the goblin incident. Everywhere she went people laughed at her or said she was a disgrace to her race. This made her feel angry and betrayed by what her cousin had done to her, and the rest of the Koboi family. But recently she had a plan that included her cousin… for a while at least. This would result in utter chaos and they would get revenge on the people that publicly disgraced them.

The goblins that trailed not too far behind her were whispering to each other about the plan. "Oh… I don't think this plan is going to work Scales", said one of them who were called Scar, because he had a massive scar on his forehead.

The other goblin that was called Scales, (a very popular name with the goblins) licked his eyeballs. "Perhaps this wasn't a good idea Miss Koboi, I mean how do you expect the likes of us to break such a worthy pixie out of a high security prison?"

Topaz was beginning to loose her temper with these two. They were both twins, and shared the same characteristics. They could only be separated apart because Scar had that giant scar on his head that made Topaz' insides crawl with disgust. She had hired these two after she broke them out of Howlers peak a few weeks ago. They had both been on pursuit by the LEP after they stole a LEP cruiser and had a joy ride. This resulted in a car chase and they both crashed the cruiser and failed to escape at the hands of LEP officers.

Both the goblins continued to dispute on the plan and Topaz finally went into a fit of rage. "Alright you two! Listen up! This plan will work… It will go according to plan and will you both shut up? You are giving me a migraine!" Topaz stomped her foot in rage.

Both goblins stood to attention "Yes miss Koboi!" they shouted in unison.

"And don't call me 'Miss Koboi' either", Topaz explained "call me Empress Koboi".

"Yes, Empress Koboi!" they stood to attention again.

Topaz smiled. As soon as she broke Opal out of prison she would soon be the Empress of both Haven and Atlantis city and then the LEP would be bowing down to her for mercy…

Once Topaz had arrived at the main entrance of Atlantis prison she made sure her laser gun wasn't noticeable to any eyes. She then told her goblin guards to spread out until she gave the word. She casually walked towards the reception desk.

Lilly Frond sat looking through a small pocket mirror doing her makeup. Once she noticed a small figure waving at her from below the desk, she put her mirror down and looked down at Topaz Koboi. "Why hello there little one… lost your mummy and daddy has you, well I will call security to help you find them" Lilly Frond explained in a sweet voice. She thought she was speaking to a little girl, but she didn't know she was wrong.

Topaz spat "There will be no need for that elf!"

Lilly Frond smiled sweetly and patted Topaz on the head "oh, how sweet. You don't have to pretend to be brave around me sweetheart, don't worry I will help you find them".

Topaz sighed this elf was even more disturbing than Scar. She really did need to grow a few more inches so people would stop mistaking her for a child. She looked up at the smiling elf that was on the phone with security. Topaz signalled Scar and Scales to come over.

"Don't you worry little girl", explained Lilly "security are on their way to come and help you find your-" Lilly wasn't able to finish her sentence. She could have sworn she felt a metallic point of a laser gun on the side of her head.

"Shut it elf!" Topaz snapped "I am no little girl and I do not want to find my parents… because I know where they are!"

"Where are they?" asked Lilly in shock.

"Oh I am sure you would find them at the local graveyard because guess what elf? They're dead!" Topaz dug the gun deeper into the elf's skull.

Lilly gasped in horror and began to shake violently; her hands were as shaky as a drink on a rocky table. The goblins laughed and licked their eyes with glee. Topaz smiled like an evil witch in a mud man movie. She loved torture. Torture was her middle name, other than Crystal which was what her God damn parents gave her.

People behind Topaz then began to realize what was going on. Several LEP officers tried to stop Topaz from seriously hurting Lilly, only to be stopped by Scar and Scales with their laser guns. Prisoners stopped and smiled, this was probably the only entertainment they were going to get for a long time.

Suddenly the security that Lilly Frond had called in entered the room not noticing the situation before them. "So what seems to be the problem here then?" one of them asked. Then their faces turned to shock when they saw a small pixie on the reception desk pointing a gun at Lilly Frond's head.

"The problem, officers is… you!" Topaz yelled taking her gun away from Lilly's head and aiming it at the ceiling. She then looked down at the confused LEP officers "when you all wake up you won't be able to remember anything so… pleasant dreams", she then pulled the trigger and about a second later, every single LEP elf officer was on the floor.

All the non- elf criminals stared up at Topaz in disbelief. "Go fellow criminals; be free from this hell hole!" Topaz announced "go create what ever chaos you can make… the world will now be ours!"

All the criminals cheered at her speech, they had no idea what her plan was but she had just freed them from prison. They all made for the door and departed in their separate ways. Scar and Scales watched them leave and then turned their attention to Topaz, who jumped off the table and loaded her gun. "We have work to do" she explained and headed towards the maximum security floor where Opal's cell was. Her two henchmen followed.

…

_Haven city present day…_

Another week had past since the fight at school and now Coral, Foaline and Trixie were aloud out to hang around with each other. Today they were at Spuds spud emporium.

"What the heck are you doing Foaline?" Trixie asked the centaur. Foaline was wearing goggles and brought a laboratory kit set out on the table.

"I am conducting an experiment… to see how greasy their fries are here", Foaline explained picking up a greasy potato and put it in a container. Trixie and Coral rolled their eyes.

"Do you really have to do this in public centaur? Even the geeks are laughing at us", Trixie pointed towards some elves who were wearing glasses and reading comic books and smirking at Foaline.

"Listen if you hate it that much why don't you go away and join the so called 'geeks' and their comic book club", Foaline explained with a hint of fury in her voice.

"Oh I am sorry aren't I; perhaps I shouldn't speak should I?" Trixie huffed. Foaline smiled.

"Yes perhaps you should", Foaline smirked.

Coral slurped at her drink loudly causing Foaline to look away from Trixie and on to Coral. "How can you drink that… that… deadly substance" Foaline looked at it in disgust. Coral stopped slurping and looked at Foaline.

"I somehow think that this so called 'deadly substance' is quite nice thank you very much" Coral said then placed her mouth onto the straw and began to slurp again.

"Well it looks and tastes like… like pee!" Foaline blurted loudly. A male sprite nearby heard her and threw his drink in the nearby bin and wondered what he had just drank.

"Now you are just being silly Foaline!" Trixie explained "I am going to order my food now".

Once Trixie had left to order her food Coral sat quietly while Foaline did her little experiments. Some LEP officers had entered the building on their lunch breaks. Coral could only stare at them in wonder, since she was little she had wanted to be a LEP officer, chasing bad guys and fighting against crime. Her parents inspired her and she wanted to be just like them. Now that she was older she knew the reality of it all. She knew that her father had no time for her and her mother tried to be there but couldn't. She felt as if she was a shame to them. She even sometimes wondered if she was a mistake and they didn't want her.

"Hey guys", Trixie came back with some more milkshakes, but no meal "they are serving free milkshakes so I brought you some".

Coral took one of the milkshakes and began to slurp again. Trixie offered it to Foaline knowing she would say no, but she insisted and surprisingly enough Foaline took it.

"Where's your meal Trixie?" asked Coral.

"Oh, they said they would bring it over", explained Trixie sitting down.

Foaline began to take samples from her milkshake and put them into another dish "Let's see the chemicals they put in this stuff", she said to herself. Trixie rolled her eyes and began to slurp as loud as possible to (hopefully) irritate the centaur.

Just then a not so happy waiter came over with Trixie's meal. He placed it down on the table and said glumly "enjoy your meal". He slowly walked away but Trixie called him back.

"Hey, where's my toy?" she asked annoyed. The waiter turned around, his face like he didn't have a clue.

"Aren't you a bit old for toys?" he asked.

"Hey it's the wrestling series action figures, now give me one!" She demanded slamming her fist down on the table, it caused the table to rattle loudly.

The waiter gave her one and then hurried off before she throttled him. She opened the packet and found a figure inside. Foaline was all of a sudden startled when Trixie let out a girlish squeal and began hugging her action figure with glee.

"D'arvit Trixie! Don't do that, and what is the squeal for? You never squeal", explained Foaline scared to death after Trixie squealed.

"I finally got one!" shouted Trixie "I finally got a purple princess figure!" with that everyone around her started to laugh. It took a few seconds to figure out what they were laughing at.

"Not actual princesses figure… she is my all time favourite wrestler!" explained Trixie. Eventually everyone stopped laughing when Trixie showed her fists defensively.

Foaline took the figure off of Trixie and looked at it closely; she then raised her eyes in a suspicious way, "you didn't dye your hair purple because your favourite wrestler has the same hair colour did you?"

Trixie started to laugh and clapped her hands "oh, you finally get it centaur. Don't you ever watch the wrestling?"

"No, we are not that weird are we Coral?" Foaline turned to her friend for support. Coral didn't answer, the last thing she wanted right now was another fight; this time between friends not foes.

"You really do need to get a life centaur… I bet you and your dad watch the inventions show which is for nerds and geeks", Trixie replied.

Foaline was starting to find it hard to stay calm, she was not one to loose her temper but with Trixie it was different. She was so annoying and tried to win every argument that they had.

"Oh yeah… I don't think your dad… really likes watching wrestling does he?" Foaline tried to retort back but she knew that she failed at this one. Trixie's dad was the one who probably started her on wrestling in the first place.

"Ha! So wrong centaur… my dad loves wrestling!" Trixie laughed "he loves a dwarf wrestler called 'Bones the word' who is a big mean guy. And this weekend he and purple princess are going head to head. I can't wait till the match".

"Yeah, your dad likes wrestling but me and my dad think inventions are more useful than people beating the heck out of each other", Foaline replied "anyway your dad is always away on business trips so he never has a chance to see you".

"Wrong again, centaur. My dad is coming home on Friday so we can watch the match together. And he doesn't have another trip until next month", explained Trixie. Trixie's dad was a business worker and usually had to travel a lot because of his job. His wife and daughter stayed at home and carried on with their lives while he worked.

"Oh, well me and my dad watch the invention show together on Saturdays…"

"Wow, who cares?" scoffed Trixie smirking.

Coral sat by and listened to Foaline and Trixie argue on whose dad was better. She knew that she couldn't do anything with her dad because he was too busy to watch anything or do anything with her. All she could hear was "my dad this", or "my dad that", and she couldn't take it anymore.

Coral Kelp stood up; her face was red with anger and hurt. She looked down at Foaline and Trixie who had both noticed her expression.

"Stop it!" Coral screamed "just stop it! Don't you realize how lucky you both are to have a dad who can watch TV with you? Don't you realize how good it is for you to spend time having fun with your dads? I don't have any of that. My dad is too busy to care about me! And here you two are yelling at each other about whose dad is better… well you can carry on with that argument without me!" and with that Coral headed for the nearest exit. Foaline and Trixie followed.

"Hey… Coral what's wrong?" Trixie asked straggling behind Foaline who was sprinting after Coral.

"Nothing, just leave me alone!" Coral explained. Trixie stopped dead in her tracks; Foaline kept on rushing after Coral who was practically running away.

"Coral we are sorry. We didn't realize that we were hurting you", explained Foaline. Coral stopped and turned around to her friends. Trixie had finally caught up with her friends once they had stopped running.

"No Foaline I am sorry… I shouldn't have thrown a temper back there", Coral replied "I think… I think, I need to be alone for a while", Coral then slowly walked away without Foaline or Trixie following her. Trixie and Foaline looked at each other then headed back inside Spuds spud emporium. They knew that they should leave Coral alone for a while to calm down and think things over. Coral headed home, where she could be alone without anyone disturbing her.

…

Topaz Koboi had successfully got her cousin Opal out of prison. Now the alarms of the prison were ringing all around the area. The sound of sirens could be heard in the distance. Topaz knew the LEP were after her and her cousin now. She had to go to the only safe place she knew, her secret hideout below ground.

"Follow me cousin, I know where we are going to hide", Topaz said.

"Hide?" Opal asked "we shouldn't be hiding".

"Not hide… well we are hiding now until our plan takes shape. First of all we broadcast our escape on the LEP television without giving away too many details of our location" explained Topaz.

"And what about Foaly?" asked Opal. She knew Foaly too well. He would most definitely know about her escape before the public would. He probably knew right now and would be telling the commander to search for them. She knew that she and Topaz would have to keep an eye out and stay low or else they would both be caught.

"Oh, let me handle that stupid centaur. I know what to do to keep him busy", explained Topaz ginning again. She and Opal had made their way further underground into the entrance of the secret lair. The goblins followed closely behind.

"How?" asked Opal.

"Oh, just keep him busy with his equipment. Do you see this little switch here?" asked Topaz with her hand on a small switch on her desk. "This button turns all of Foaly's equipment off. And how did I manage to do this you ask? Well I simply connected my equipment to the LEPs when I visited them. Just like you did years ago", Topaz explained this simply.

"You never change do you dear cousin?" Opal smiled.

"No I don't", Topaz said pressing the button with her manicured nail "Now I think it is time for our audience to watch the movie highlight of the year". She then pressed another button which linked a video of them onto the live screen in the centre of Haven and Atlantis.

…

People in Atlantis city were doing their day to day routines until they heard about the break out at the security prison. They had been told that everything was under control by the LEP but people feared many things. They mostly feared that Opal Koboi had escaped again. The LEP also feared this.

Haven city was the same. Foaly had just found out about the break out and he already guessed that Opal Koboi was among the prisoners who had escaped. And he knew that she would want revenge on him and everyone else that had ruined her plans in the past. He had no idea of who had broken Opal out because he had lost his feed and couldn't trace it back. Someone had obviously hacked into Foaly's system and re wired it to their system. Whoever had helped Opal escape must be very smart to hack into his system and connect and disconnect the feeds whenever they pleased.

The people of both cities looked up to the giant screens at the centre of the cities. This usually provided the news, sports and other day to day things. But not today. Today a picture of their worst nightmare appeared on the screen. The crowds gasped in horror as they saw the smiling pixie everyone hated. Opal Koboi.

…

"Take it away cousin!" Topaz shouted as Opal sat down to deliver her speech she placed a box of chocolate truffles on the desk and cracked her knuckles. She then smiled her real evil smile and pressed the button. This interrupted the daily news on every TV or screen in the whole underground. So now everyone was watching her, not even knowing where she was.

"Greetings citizens of… well where ever you live. As you may have heard I have escaped prison and I can now proceed with my plan. I intend to drag every single one of you down… but I am getting too far ahead of myself, what I first intend to do is get back at every single person who stopped my past plans proceeding". Opal then got a list out and took a truffle from the box and sucked on it sweetly. She then cleared her throat and proceeded. "Here is my list of everyone who is going to die first. Holly Short, Artemis Fowl, Butler, Foaly, Mulch Diggums and most certain of all Trouble Kelp… you really have been commander far too long. You will hear about my whole plan and intentions soon enough, but for now… good day and enjoy the world while you can… it wont be around for much longer!" and with that the screen went blank. All that could be heard was the echo of Opal's laughter.

Topaz Koboi smiled and gave Opal a round of applause "great job cousin!" she cheered.

"Thank you Topaz I try my best" Opal said, casually picking up another truffle and eating it.

…

Once Coral had got home she made sure her parents weren't in. Then she sat down and put the TV on. The news was reporting a usual report and then it all of a sudden changed to something Coral did not expect. Opal Koboi was on the news. The video they were showing shocked Coral to hear that her parents were on Opal's "to kill" list. She only knew a bit about Opal from the stories her parents had told her when she was younger. She didn't sound like a nice person back then but to see Opal in the flesh freaked her out even more than any monster from a mud man movie.

"And so the population of fairies watch in horror as Opal Koboi and an unknown accomplice try to take over the world once again. Will the LEP be able to catch her in time or will this world as we know it fall into the hands of a psychotic pixie?" asked the reporter on the news to the viewers.

Coral didn't reply like she usually did when the reporters asked rhetorical questions. This time she sat there staring at the TV, her mind was confused and she didn't know what to think. All she could do at this point was hope nothing bad would happen. But something in her heart told her that something bad would happen.

Opal Koboi was back…

Authors note: So how did you like it? Will Opal get her revenge? Will the LEP be able to catch her? Stay tuned. Please review… Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5: Confusion and answers

Chapter 5: confusion and answers

Authors note: Sorry for not updating recently but with Christmas and all that I have been busy. But now I can update. I hope you all had a good Christmas. Well here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

Commander Trouble Kelp and Foaly stared at the screen in disbelief, their mouths were open and they didn't know how to respond to the broadcast they had just seen. "Foaly, rewind the video up to her last sentence", Trouble Kelp commanded, Foaly did so.

"Good day and enjoy the world while you can… it wont be around for much longer!" spoke the Opal Koboi on the screen. Foaly sat there and took it all in for a couple of seconds before speaking.

"This is a bummer for both of us Commander", explained Foaly, the LEP Commander looked up at the baffled centaur. "Opal Koboi is most likely going to succeed with this plan. I mean with an unknown accomplice and all that. Whoever she is working with, well they certainly have the brains. First they hack into my systems. Then we loose all the communications with the LEP. Then they break Opal out of prison, or should I say, just walk out of there without anyone stopping them. Is it just me or does this scheme sound like another Koboi?"

Trouble looked at Foaly and sighed. "No Foaly it isn't just you. I have a gut feeling that the person who planned this was a Koboi. Foaly, pull up all the relations to Opal. I want every last relative, distant or close on that list".

"On it already Commander. I think we can exclude Opal's parents and her aunt and uncle from her fathers side", Foaly explained.

"And why should we do that Foaly?"

"Well everyone knows that Opal's parents went insane. And her aunt and uncle died from strangulation a century ago. They still haven't caught the person who did that".

Trouble ran a hand through his messy red hair "very well Foaly, but I still want them on that list" he explained walking over to sit down. "I am going to listen to the radio for updates".

Trouble turned the radio on. But it wasn't the LEP radio channel he always listened to; in fact this channel that he had turned on was a mud man channel. All of a sudden a song came on, and Foaly started singing it.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah staying alive! Staying alive!" Foaly began dancing to the beat. Trouble rolled his eyes and flicked the channel over before Foaly would embarrass himself too much. "Hey! Why did you turn it over? I love that song!" moaned the centaur.

"Foaly we have a job to do here, in case you have forgotten a mad pixie has just escaped from prison with a genius accomplice and has threatened both of us with a death sentence. And all you can think about is a stupid mud man channel. Oh, and how many times have I told you not to change my radio over? I only listen to the LEP channel", Trouble explained.

"Well _Commander_ I have found a possible suspect. And this is the same pixie that I told you about a few weeks ago but would you listen? NO! The _Commander_ is always right. Now I feel sorry for Holly and Coral, I wonder how they put up with you", Foaly wondered.

"Shut it centaur! I have wondered the same question with your wife and Foaline. How do they put up with your sarcasm or are they just as sarcastic as you?" Trouble got up and started towards the screen that had a picture of a young pixie with raven black hair and had the same features as Opal. Before Foaly could respond to this comment Trouble continued "pull up the record for this pixie".

Foaly did so; the screen came up with loads of information on Topaz Koboi. "She got a degree in engineering? And she started up her own company for gun parts? This has Opal written all over it. Do you know her Foaly?" asked Trouble.

"Well, Opal did mention her in one of her speeches back a university. That was before I won the competition of course", Foaly replied smugly.

"Do you remember what she said?"

"Now you ask me, I do!"

"Well I would love to hear it", said the Commander through gritted teeth.

…

_The technology university, Haven city…_

Foaly and Opal had always been rivals back at college. And now at university they were public and private enemies. They both tried to outsmart each other in IQ tests, and they enjoyed it when their opponent was beaten. Many people left them to their competitions and didn't show up to quiz shows or anything. The news papers often put articles in the news papers about their bitter rivalry. They even posted it on PPTV news and interviewed Opal Koboi on the subject.

Today was a typical day when both rivals were giving speeches before their results came through. Foaly had been up first and it taken over ten minutes for him to deliver it. Once he had finished everyone clapped and he began walking off the stage with his papers tucked underneath his arm. Once he reached the bottom step two young pixies stood and smiled at Foaly. One of the pixies was Opal Koboi, but Foaly couldn't recognise the other pixie that looked a little younger than Opal but they still shared the same features. "Great speech Foaly!" clapped Opal.

"Really?" asked Foaly, he was a little puzzled. Opal had never said that before. He didn't know whether to take it as a compliment or some sort of joke.

"Yes, in them ten minuets I almost fell asleep", Opal started "your speeches are truly amazing, and the way you made half of the room fall asleep still surprises me. You truly have a gift", Opal and the other pixie started laughing, and Foaly frowned.

"And who might this be?" Foaly asked looking at the other pixie with a glare.

"Foaly this is my cousin, Topaz Koboi" Opal looked at her cousin "Topaz this is the ingenious centaur who I told you about". Topaz smiled a smile that freaked Foaly out.

"Oh yes", Topaz said. She leaned towards Foaly and whispered in his ear "You're going down centaur; you don't know who you're messing with".

The principle of the university finished making his speech and welcomed Opal to the stage. Opal waved goodbye to her cousin and made her way to the stage. Foaly sat down in the audience trying to avoid eye contact with Topaz. There was something about that pixie that scared him. She seemed a lot like Opal except with her smile. And what she told him gave him the creeps. He usually replied sarcastically to comments like that but her tone of her voice convinced him that a sarcastic comment wouldn't be the wisest thing to do. Suddenly the audience stood up and began to clap, they then sat down and Opal began her speech.

"My dear citizens, I would like to thank you all for coming tonight. My inventions including my humming bird wing project intend to go ahead with their production. I would like to thank my family and friends who have supported me through this plan. I can assure you that my inventions are much more useful and easy to use than Foaly's inventions. I would also like to thank my cousin Topaz Koboi, and if I win this competition I would set up a company and my cousin would be a big part of its production. I can only hope that you have voted for me for I would play a great role in ensuring our technology improves. Thank you and have a nice day", Opal then made her exit off of the stage. The principle came back on the stage and began clapping with the audience.

Foaly knew half of that was a complete lie, and the other half was complete gibberish. Opal was never a friendly person to talk to and Foaly had no idea where the "have a nice day", part came from. It depended on the public and the judge's votes this time. Previously they showed their products to the audience and showed what their inventions could do. Today was the results day when they would find out whether they could start their own company. Foaly had a lot of fans; even the LEP had shown interest in his inventions. If he would win this competition the LEP would probably offer him a job as a technical genius or adviser.

Opal on the other hand had her family and friends on her side. Foaly didn't have many relatives because centaurs were not a common species. Pixies however were a popular species like elves and dwarves. Opal's father owned a big company and if she won, she would destroy it and take it for her own. She would name it Koboi labs. It was true half of that speech was a lie; she had just invented it up to win the hearts of the public and the judges of course. She knew that the LEP had taken an interest in Foaly's iris cam and she knew she would have to win the minds of other people to win.

The principle and the judges talked for a while, and then he invited both Foaly and Opal to the stage. All of a sudden the lights went dim and a drum roll sound filled the room. This was just like a mud man game show, when the lights went dim and both rivals waited nervously for the results. Opal glared at Foaly, Foaly glared at Opal. The tension in the room was growing rapidly. Then the principle began to speak.

"And the winner of this year's invention contest is…"

There was more tension in the room. The drum roll sound was beginning to irritate Opal's ear drums. Foaly was breathing his name silently hoping it would be him.

The principle then spoke "Foaly the centaur with his invention, the iris cam!" he then began to clap and the audience followed. "Come and get your trophy and your prize Foaly!"

Foaly couldn't believe it. He was expecting the judges to go with Opal and her flying contraption. But they obviously saw sense and went with a useful thing like the iris cam. Now Foaly was going places, the LEP were offering him a job and now he could fulfil his dream. But Foaly knew that the Koboi's would not take their defeat well. Opal was already having a temper tantrum on the stage. She was screaming in a fiery rage and jumping up and down trying to break the floor from under her feet. Foaly would have found this entertaining, but he had to deal with her cousin, who was still in her seat glaring bloody daggers right towards Foaly.

Opal had a fit on the stage then she walked through the crowds of people that were forming around Foaly. She stormed right up to him and looked up at him with evil glowing eyes. "You will pay for this centaur!" screamed Opal "You won because you were a male and that is the only reason!" Opal then stormed off. Her cousin close behind. Foaly sighed; at least he wouldn't have to deal with Topaz Koboi now. A camera man then took a picture of Foaly and it later ended up in the Haven city news paper. This was the start of Foaly's new career.

…

"Those were the days", explained Foaly holding up a piece of paper that had a picture of him with the trophy he had won all them years back. He looked different back then. But he had grown older since then. As centaurs grew older they grew less attractive. But Caballine didn't think so.

Trouble was fiddling around with a piece of string not really paying much attention to Foaly. He then realized that Foaly was finished "thank you Foaly for sharing your memoirs, I much appreciated them. Now if you don't mind, I had better get home and tell Holly the news of Opal's sidekick", Trouble put his LEP jacket back on and headed for the door.

"Bye Foaly", Trouble waved.

"Bye Troubs", joked Foaly. Trouble turned around and gave Foaly a weird glance.

"Ok bye Commander Trouble Kelp. Troubs" Foaly whispered "Troubs" at the end.

"That's better and goodbye Foaly. Oh and don't mess with my radio again. I don't like many mud men songs!"

Trouble then turned around and closed the door behind him. "How can he not like Saturday night fever?" Foaly asked himself as he continued with his work.

Authors note: OK how did you like this? I promise there will be more action in the next chapter. Oh and by the way Holly will appear in the next chapter in case you are wondering. I will update in 2011 after New Year... until then Happy New year!


	6. Chapter 6: Troll Crazy!

Chapter 6: Troll crazy!

Authors note: Now this chapter has more action in it. By the looks of the title you already know this chapter has something to do with a troll. Take your seats ladies and gentlemen. The story has just begun. Enjoy!

Coral and Holly Kelp stayed seated in front of the TV for more information on Opal Koboi. Holly had tried several times to contact her husband but he was to busy to return her calls. She was more frantic than a dwarf on a digging spree. Coral wanted to reassure her mother that everything was going to be fine, but even Coral wasn't so sure what to think.

"Mom, when is dad coming home?" Coral asked trying to get Holly's attention.

"I don't know honey, I hope it is soon", Holly replied sitting down, only to find herself stand up again at the sound of the door opening. Just then the door swung open and a worn out Trouble Kelp walked into the room. Coral got up and went to hug Trouble, only to be shoved away by him.

"Any information?" Asked Holly. Trouble nodded.

"We managed to find out who Opal's accomplice is", explained Trouble. He and Holly sat down, Coral stood nearby and listened.

"Who is she dad?" asked Coral with a keen interest as usual.

"She is a pixie who is related to Opal, her name is Topaz Koboi. And I am afraid she may be more dangerous than Opal", Trouble explained.

"How so, dad?" Coral asked "I mean who could be more dangerous than Opal Koboi herself?"

"She has her own intentions, I don't know how long it will be till they plan their next move", Trouble sighed putting his head in his hands. "And when they do, the LEP won't be able to stop them".

"Oh come on Trouble you know that Foaly will be able to fix his technical problems", Holly rubbed Troubles arm to try and cheer him up. Holly always looked on the bright side of things, unlike Trouble who always saw the bad side.

"There's more", explained Trouble.

"Go one", said Holly.

"Topaz Koboi, is a techno genius like Opal, who according to Foaly has had a bit of a bad past", Trouble explained "first her parents are murdered by strangulation, by who know what. Then she wants revenge on the LEP, and now her plan is over throwing the LEP's security systems".

"Wow, I guess she is crazier than Opal… I take that back" explained Coral.

"Coral go upstairs for a bit while I and your dad talk business" said Holly trying to get rid of her daughter so she and Trouble could talk about their strategies.

Coral hated it when her parents did that. They just got rid of her so they could talk… Sometimes she wondered is they ever wanted her around. Coral ran upstairs and turned her computer screen on. She went on her chat wall. Over 20 of her friends were online. Trixie was one of them. Before Coral decided to talk to her, Trixie was on and started to talk to her.

"Hello you, long time no see", Trixie smiled.

"Yes, nice to see you to Trixie. How are you?" Coral asked, she hadn't spoke to Trixie or Foaline since that day at the Spuds spud emporium when Coral suddenly went upset over their discussion about whose dad was better.

"I'm good, waiting for the wrestling to come on but the news is taking too long after that stupid Opal Koboi broke out of prison. She sure picked a fine time to brake out of prison. This wrestling match is going the best yet and the Damn news is rambling on about stupid Opal Koboi! They really aught to get a life", explained Trixie.

"Well we know who her accomplice is", replied Coral.

"Go on blow my head off! Who the hell is the moron?" snapped Trixie. This was one of the moods that you never wanted to talk to Trixie. She was upset because her wrestling match was delayed by the news of Opal Koboi, and this was the only reason why she was in a nasty mood.

"Her name is Topaz Koboi, name ring any bells?" Coral asked.

"Not a clue, but if we ever come across her remind me to strangle her as hard as my hands can take", Trixie grabbed one of her soft teddies and started to strangle it with fury. She looked like she was going to erupt like a magma flare. Coral just sat there and waited till her friend would calm down.

Just then a sound came from Trixie's side of the screen she then stopped strangling her poor teddy and threw it across her room. "Sorry Coral that was my dad, the match is about to start, got to fly. Bye!"

"Bye…" Coral began and then the screen went blank. Coral turned her computer off and walked to her window. Her view was far as the big screen in the centre of the city. On the screen was the news of Opal Koboi. Coral opened her window to try and hear what was being said. Unfortunatly for her, Coral found it difficult to hear the screen over the level of noise the city was producing. She could hear the sound of distant sirens and traffic. But Coral's hearing was pretty good and she could pick up certain words like "world domination" or "chaos". Coral didn't have a TV in her room unfortunately. Well she did until Trixie had a fit of rage and punched right through the screen. Coral said it was an accident, but her parents didn't fall for it. Trixie ended up paying for the TV and with a price of a cut wrist, it was lucky her magic managed to heal the damage up, or else she would have had to go to hospital.

Coral chuckled at this memory. It had happened over a year ago and it only seemed like yesterday. Coral decided to go back down stairs to her parents to talk to them for a while.

…

Topaz Koboi was grinning, she was surrounded by controls that only she and Opal had control over. Her cousin was in the technology room where all of their workers were creating new weapons that were like the old soft nose lasers but more updated. A tall man stood next to the seat that Topaz was sat in. He was a human, and had a scar on his head. He also wore an eye patch over one eye, and had a limp on his left leg.

"Henry, can you stop crowding me? You're making me claustrophobic!" Topaz shoved him away slightly.

"Yes Miss Koboi", he managed to say moving away from her.

"And stop calling me Miss Koboi! Your making me sound like my cousin", Topaz corrected.

Henry just stood there and didn't say anything, he didn't want to. His employer was never this fussy, well most of the time. She never wanted to be like her cousin. Henry and Topaz was the only people who knew of their later plan that included Opal. Henry was a man who you never wanted to mess with him even if you were a human. He once served in the Falklands war. That is where he earned his scar and his eye patch. He lost his eye in an explosion and when his family was reunited with him they saw him as a disabled man and took him for granted. He ended up on the streets until he came face to face with the fairy people. Topaz Koboi helped him and trained him to handle and make LEP weapons and machinery. Over time he became Topaz' best henchman other than the two twin goblins she had broken out of Howlers peak.

Just then, Opal came through the doors. She walked up to her cousin who smiled evilly. "I think it is time to do your daily speech cousin", Topaz announced. "And I know how well you are at making speeches, so try to make it sound like the world is in our hands. Not like it already is".

Opal nodded and took the seat that Topaz had just sat in. Topaz stood near her bodyguard so she couldn't be in the way of the camera. She didn't want to give her identity away to early. That was all in good time. First of all was the destructive part of the plan.

Opal switched onto the main screen so she could address the public. All of a sudden all of the screens of everyone's TV's and other screens were switched once again, to Opal Koboi. On the screen sat Opal Koboi smiling broadly. The Whole of he underground went silent as Opal began to do her speech.

"Greetings everybody! As you all know I am back in business again, and your news reports make me laugh. You all think that the terror has already begun. Well you're all wrong as usual. Don't you learn anything these days? Anyway the terror and destruction of your humble cities are about to begin. I will start off with Haven city first but don't think you are safe in Atlantis, because your next. Anyway I am off and don't bother hiding in your houses. For they wont protect you one tiny bit. Oh and, have a nice day!" and with that Opal Koboi was off the screens.

…

Trouble, Holly and Coral Kelp stared at the TV in disbelief. Opal Koboi was about to do something beyond crazy. And the worst part was that no one knew what was going on. Trouble immediately picked up his LEP phone and dialled Foaly who was still at the Ops booth.

"Hello this is Foaly the humble centaur, who is this speaking?" Foaly began.

"It's me Foaly. Did you get that?" Trouble sounded rushed over the line.

"Yes Commander every last word", replied Foaly.

"Do you know where to locate Opal?" asked Trouble standing up to walk away from his wife and daughter.

"Nope sorry Troubs, Opal and Topaz Koboi are too smart to give away their location at this point because they know that the LEP would be on their tail like a fly with a cow", explained Foaly.

"Well if you have any news ring me immediately", explained Trouble.

"I will do Commander. Foaly out!" and with that Foaly hung up. Trouble let his hand go though his head. Holly stood up and walked over to hug her husband.

"Hey, it will be Ok", Holly wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply.

"No it won't Holly, whatever Opal has in mind isn't good. And now I am putting innocent lives in danger", Trouble sighed his head low in shame.

Coral stood up "Hey, dad this isn't your fault, it's that crazy pixie out there. You are just dong your job", said Coral.

"Yes Trouble, Coral is right. Whatever Opal has in store for us, we all know that you can protect us from it, because you are our Commander. And you always know what is right" Holly said proudly, it was words like that, that inspired both Coral and Trouble into doing the right thing.

"Hey, you are both right. I will do what I can to help the public. I love you both, do you know that?" Trouble gave his daughter and his wife a family hug before putting on his LEP jacket to go the police plaza.

…

Back at Topaz' secret hideout she and Opal were both sat in their hover chairs. They sat eating truffles and laughing at the news reports. The LEP had convinced the public that Opal Koboi and a secret accomplice were on the rampage. They had to laugh at the headlines; it was just too funny for them.

Suddenly Henry and the goblin twins came into the room armed to the teeth with laser guns. They slowly walked towards the pixies when Topaz spoke up. "Is he ready?" the small pixie didn't even turn around to face them.

"Yes, he is wilder than a bull in a china shop", explained Henry.

"Then, release the troll!" Topaz ordered.

"Yes Miss Koboi!" they said in unison and walked out the room to do what she ordered.

"Our time has began! Let the world know that the Koboi's will dominate this Earth! And not even the likes of Foaly or the LEP can stop us!" Topaz declared and switched the camera to Haven city to see what was about to happen.

…

Trouble raced down to Police plaza faster than a goblin could lick his eyeballs. The roads were practically empty, everyone was hiding indoors afraid to go outside. They didn't know what was in store for them. Trouble didn't even bother turning on the radio, there was no point. The news headlines were all about Opal and nothing else. The sooner he got to police plaza the better.

Once Trouble reached Foaly's department he wanted updates. "Ok Foaly, any more updates?" Trouble asked.

Foaly looked at his Commanding officer, "I thought you went home?"

"Listen it doesn't matter, Opal is about to do something she will regret. Now I want updates Foaly. Now!" Trouble demanded.

"Alright keep you knickers on", Foaly said casually walking to the computer. "Now, we still haven't managed to locate Opal, but we now know that she plans to strike the human world as well as this one", explained Foaly.

"Oh, right it takes some _real_ super geniuses to figure that one out", Trouble said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Started Foaly, obviously offended by what Trouble said, "If it is that obvious to you why don't you track her down. The problem is, Opal is smart enough to block the transmitters of her announcements so we can't locate where the feeds are coming from. Also, when they hacked into my system they disconnected my feeds, so now they are in control of my database and they make the decisions on when I can contact you or anybody else".

Trouble sighed and curled his fists in fury "why didn't you tell me Foaly?" he asked looking down at the desk.

"I saw no need to. I thought I could fix it, but I can't, even Topaz Koboi is a match for my technology. You might as well fire me!" Foaly frowned so did Trouble.

"And why would I do that? You're the best we've got Foaly. I am sorry for yelling at you. I have just been under a lot of stress recently, first my daughter and he teenage ways and now this!" Trouble explained.

"Hey, you think you have problems with your daughter. Try living with mine, she complains if she can't mess with my equipment or if Caballine turns her computer off", Foaly chuckled.

"And who do you suppose got her into them habits Foaly?" grinned Trouble.

Their conversation was interrupted by one of the technicians "Commander, I think you should see this", his voice was on full alert mode and sounded a little scared. Trouble and Foaly rushed to the screen.

"Oh my God!" Trouble breathed "What has Koboi done?"

On the screen was an angry looking bull troll rampaging through the west side of the city. People were screaming and running away from the ferocious monster. He looked as if he had a spiked collar around his neck that was connected to a wire. Suddenly the troll stopped and sniffed in the air. Trouble had his fair share of dealing with trolls in the past, but this trolls behaviour was extremely peculiar. Then all of a sudden an electric spark came out of the collar and the troll began rampaging again.

"What do you want us to do Commander?" asked one of the technicians, everyone in the room including Foaly were all staring at Trouble. Trouble stared at the screen and then to his colleagues.

"I want several squads out there to bring that troll down. Immediately!" he ordered.

The technicians left the room and several familiar sirens could be heard. Foaly looked at Trouble "What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Foaly I want you to keep a close eye on that Troll", Trouble explained "I am going out there to help bring down that troll".

Foaly turned back to his computer and sighed. Trouble was cursing as he left the room; all Foaly could hear clearly was "Opal Koboi will pay for this!"

…

Topaz Koboi was giggling like a school girl. Not only had the LEP fallen for her trap, but the Commander was going out there too. Several images on the screen appeared, one was at Ops with Foaly dazed and confused. Another was of the citizens screaming and running (in a sprites case, flying) away from the troll.

Topaz had put a spiked collar on the troll when he was unconscious; the collar was to make the creature angry and destructive. It was connected to a wire and a control button back at their lair. Topaz had the controls in her hands. Whenever the creature stopped to sniff or explore his surroundings, the pixie pressed a little button at the centre of the control panel so that the troll would be electrocuted by a spark of electricity, this sent the troll into a raging stampede. The poor creature had no idea what he was doing. But Topaz had no pity for him or for anyone else in that case.

Opal Koboi was watching the entire display. She was impressed at her cousin's confidence in this creature. But she knew that it wouldn't be long until the LEP would get control of the creature and take it back to where it originally came from; the eleven wonders where she managed to get Artemis and Holly to be ambushed by the trolls an over a decade ago.

"Impressive display, cousin", clapped Opal "I wonder how much longer you can keep it up for".

"Oh, I am just waiting for the right moment before we can crush that Commander right underneath that trolls feet", explained Topaz, she was playing with the control as if it were a virtual video game. In her opinion this was a video game, except a reality version where the buildings did get crumbled and people did actually get hurt or die.

"You really intend to kill Commander Trouble Kelp with a troll?" asked Opal folding her arms.

"Yes of course, or seriously injure him", replied Topaz.

"Well, I wish you luck, cousin", said Opal.

"Thank you Opal but I don't need luck. All I need is a troll and this remote control", Topaz smirked. She was really enjoying this, and this was a chance to prove herself to her cousin.

…

Trouble Kelp and his LEP squad teams were struggling to keep this troll stable. He wouldn't go down with anaesthetic which was really odd. And lasers were no good in this situation. Trouble noticed that the troll's collar kept sending electric sparks into the troll's neck at times. This started to worry Trouble. The collar was obviously a contraption made by Opal or Topaz Koboi to send the creature into an angry rage of terror and destruction. It was only a matter of time before someone got hurt or killed.

Trouble ordered a back up squad which soon arrived. Holly was in this team and rushed to Trouble's side to help him. "Holly, what are you doing here?" Trouble asked still trying to dodge the troll.

"I came to help you, don't worry Coral is at home and she will be fine on her own", Holly explained.

"But what if the troll reaches that part of the city?" asked Trouble. Holly rolled her eyes, Trouble was being doubtful again.

"It won't Trouble, I promise. Our daughter will be fine, you'll see", Holly assured him.

Suddenly another spark of electricity came from the troll's collar, this time it was bigger and had more of an affect on the troll's behaviour. Several LEP officers jumped out of the way, when the troll swung his leg in a direction.

…

Back in the secret lair, Topaz was playing around with the controls. Opal noticed a face she would know anywhere, next to Trouble Kelp stood the former Holly Kelp. Opal curled her fist around her truffle and crushed it like it was the world in her hands. "Topaz!" she squealed.

"What is it cousin?" Topaz sighed with irritation; she hated it when her cousin made her jump like that "I am trying to control this troll here!"

"Well try and get Holly Short down there, I want her dead more than I want Trouble Kelp", Opal explained.

Topaz spluttered a laugh and her cousin glared at her "News flash for you Opal. Holly Short got married to Trouble Kelp ages ago. Apparently they have a daughter as well".

Opal scoffed "What a nerve! Getting married to her own Commanding officer. Who is the little brat they had anyway?"

Topaz pointed at the screen. I believe she is coming in, right about… now!"

…

"We need more back up!" one of the offices yelled over the commotion.

"Commander we can't hold him much longer!" said another.

"Alright, retreat to the main plaza!" ordered Trouble.

Right at that moment, Trouble saw a smallish distant figure standing near a pile of wreckage the troll had created. He instantly recognised the girl as his daughter. Coral had obviously disobeyed her mother and came out of the house into the danger zone. Before Trouble could do or say anything, the troll's collar let out a humongous spark and the troll went over out of control.

Trouble didn't have time to think, before he could react, the troll swung his fist and knocked Trouble into the air, sending him into a glass window. He was instantly unconscious but he could have sworn he heard someone yell "DAD!"

…

"Score!" squealed Topaz with sheer delight "did you see that. He knocked the Commander through a building!"

Opal looked at her cousin like she was mad "You could have done better. I am extremely disappointed with what you did! I mean you could have got Holly as well. No doubt the Commander is still alive! You're a fool for falling for that!"

Topaz glared daggers at her cousin; she hated it when her cousin did that. All those years ago Topaz stood by her cousin and Opal always said she could have done better or that she was disappointed. Topaz tried to do her best to impress her but Opal never gave her much, or if any credit.

Before Topaz could reply, a sound from the screen drew their attention back to the action. Both Topaz and Opal could have sworn they heard a girl yell out "DAD!" Opal zoomed in the screen to see a young red headed elf run inside the building that Trouble Kelp had been knocked into. Their attention suddenly turned back to the troll when they realized it had collapsed from exhaustion. The LEP officers cheered in victory.

Topaz leaped from her seat and started screaming and threw a temper tantrum "NO! NO! NO! NO!" she yelled. She threw her remote as hard as she could and it hit the ground and smashed into a million pieces.

"Nice job cousin! I will put that in the record books as the most stupid stunt in history!" Opal was not impressed. She was angry but not half as angry as Topaz. Topaz glared daggers and Opal and then grabbed her by the neck and lifted her a few inches into the air. Opal was struggling to breath they way her cousin was holding her by her neck.

"If I was you, I would keep your mouth shut! Unless you have a death wish!" spat Topaz, she then put Opal down.

Opal remembered the person who did that to her before was Briar Cudgeon, and he ended up betraying her. Was Topaz planning to do the same? Or was she just angry that her plan had failed?

Opal put herself back to normal mode and looked at her raging cousin "Now what is our next move cousin?" she asked calmly.

Topaz didn't answer; instead she walked out of the room and slammed the door shut. Opal could have sworn she heard a muffled scream on the other side of the door. But she didn't bother doing anything about it. Opal walked back to the screen and watched her cousins plan turn to failure.

…

Coral Kelp could not believe her eyes. Her own father had just been smashed through a window by a rogue bull troll. Her mother was busy bringing down the troll and no one had noticed that their Commander had just been taken down. Coral ran to her father's side dodging piles of wreckage as she went. Once she managed to get into the building where her father was, she saw him lying on the floor motionless.

"Dad! Dad please wake up!" Coral began to cry. Her father was covered in blood, his magic was weak and he couldn't repair the damage that was done. Coral then realized that she could use her magic to help him. She took her gloves of and pressed her hands to his cold and pale skin. "Heal", Coral whispered as magic drew from her fingertips into Trouble's chest. The magic soon began to repair his broken bones and muscles. Soon he was healed enough so he could be moved away from the piles of wreckage that was rumbling as if it was going to fall down. Coral lifted her father up and carried him outside so the LEP could see them.

Once outside, Coral lay her father down and waited for the LEP to arrive. She hoped that he would be alright but, she wasn't promising anything. Coral looked down at the floor with tears rolling down her cheeks. The building they were in moments ago began to collapse. She looked up when she heard a voice.

"Coral is that you?"

Authors note: Wow… long chapter, it took me ages to write and edit this. But it is finished and I should update soon. Anyway, Happy new year everyone! Please review. Your comments mean a lot. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7: Hero? or just a coinsidence

Chapter 7: Hero? Or just a coincidence 

Authors note: Well here is chapter 7. There isn't much action in this chapter but I can assure you that the next one will carry a big surprise for everyone. Enjoy this one!

Trouble Kelp woke up in a dark room; well it had a dim light on the ceiling but other than that the room had a scary complexion to it that he couldn't explain. At his bedside sat two figures, he instantly recognised them as his family.

Coral and Holly Kelp looked up and saw Trouble was awake. They were both shocked and happy at his sudden waking. "Trouble thank God you're awake!" Holly grabbed Trouble into a deep hug.

"How long have I been out?" asked Trouble letting go of Holly.

"Two days, the doctors and the warlocks said it could take weeks for you to wake up", Holly had tears in her eyes. Trouble quickly wiped them away. Coral on the other hand just sat there watching her parents, she wasn't in the mood for this today.

"I suppose I have you to thank", Trouble said to his daughter. Coral nodded but her look was sceptical

"You remembered then?"

"Yes, very heroic Coral. You are most definitely my daughter. I am so proud of you!"

"Thank you dad!" Coral grabbed her father and shared a long hug, something which had not happened since Coral was a little girl. Sure her dad had hugged her before, but not like this.

"I will leave you two to it", explained Holly walking towards the door. "Do you two need anything?"

Both Coral and Trouble shook their heads. Holly left them to talk; secretly Holly wanted her daughter and husband to talk for a long time. Trouble always seemed too busy to do anything with her and Holly knew deep down that Coral was not happy with a busy father. So much for his promises all those years ago.

Trouble looked at Coral who didn't return his look and just looked to the floor. "I know why you did it", Trouble started, Coral looked up.

"Well what was I meant to do? Just leave that Troll to finish you off?" Coral replied knowing what her father was on about. Trouble sat up on the hospital bed.

"No, that's not what I meant Coral?"

"What are you talking about then?"

"You leaving home without permission. That is what I am talking about Coral".

"Oh", was all Coral could say she thought her parents forgot about that. Holly never mentioned anything about Coral stowing away because she was too concerned about Trouble.

"Oh? Is that all you could say? What were you thinking Coral? You could have got yourself killed out there", Trouble sounded more serious now.

"Dad… I don't know why I did it. But aren't you glad I did? I saved your life".

"Yes but you shouldn't disobey your parents".

"Why, when it concerns life or death I should at least be able to disobey my parents at least once".

"Coral, I know you were trying to help me. But next time don't bother. You are too young to take matters into your own hands", explained Trouble.

"Oh, what happened to 'I'm so proud of you Coral'?" Coral stood up. She was beginning to get angry.

"Coral stop! I am proud it's just…"

"You think I'm a weakling like the rest of them!" Coral finished.

"No!" Trouble yelled, lucky the door wasn't open or else the whole ward would be able to hear.

"Let me say something to you", Coral said taking a few steps back "Do you even know how I feel? I have tried to impress you since I was little and you never appreciated it. You have always been too busy to care. Well now I have had it! I am sick of just sitting by, while some crazy revenge ridden pixies try to take over the world! I sometimes wish you would just listen but you never do. I bet if I was a boy you would treat me different!"

Trouble couldn't believe what he was hearing. His daughter was usually a shy girl who kept her emotions to herself. Recently since that incident at school she had changed in a way Trouble didn't like. She was growing more of an attitude that most teenagers had. Coral usually kept her feeling cooped up but now she was expressing them in a way he had never imagined.

"Coral don't say that…" Trouble began calmly. His daughter turned around, she had tears trickling down her face and her cheeks were bright red from rage.

"No! You listen to me. I am not some girl who just sits there and takes things in anymore. I am not who you want me to be. You go out there and fight crime and go on deadly missions. And you still expect me to stay at home and be your happy little daughter". Coral began to stutter slightly as her lip quivered from sadness and anger.

"Of course I don't; you're a Kelp", Trouble put his hand on his daughters shoulder and shook her a little.

"I don't know what that means anymore", Coral picked up her dads hand and placed it back on his bed. She sighed and made for the door. Trouble sighed as his only child left the room. He also began to feel tears well up in his eyes; this had not happened in a long time.

…

Opal Koboi sat in her hover chair with a smile she had not worn in a long time. It was amusement. Her cousin had been in a tantrum for the past couple of days ever since that incident with the troll. Topaz thought she was in control, not anymore.

"Cousin, Will you come here a minute please?" Opal spoke through the speaker. She sounded happy. A little too happy.

Suddenly the doors opened. There stood Topaz with her fists clenched. Her cheeks were bright red and her hair looked frizzy. She glared at her cousin, who still carried the amused grin. "What?" Topaz managed to say through gritted teeth.

Opal suddenly held up too outfits one purple, and one black "What colour do you think I should wear at the empress ceremony?" she asked.

"Is that what you called me for?" replied Topaz who looked a bit annoyed "To suggest a colour of an outfit for a stupid ceremony?"

"Yes, I think the purple would match me best but what do you think?" Opal asked.

"Purple". Topaz snapped "Now can I go now?"

"No I am not done yet. Could you tell Scar to stop leaving his weapons in this room? It is beginning to give me a headache with the noise it's making".

"Anything else?"

"Oh yes now you mention it. Tell Henry to change these truffles, this is not the make I usually have. These taste funny and I want them changed immediately".

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you cousin", started Topaz who was starting to smirk "I'm afraid they have gone out of business".

"How they were the most successful truffle company under this earth how could they go out of business?" asked Opal who began fuming.

"Well since that day you gave your first speech to the public I am afraid the LEP noticed the truffle box that you had. They immediately rang up the company and demanded them to shut down or else they would sue them", explained Topaz.

"Well I ask you", began Opal who was extremely annoyed. When did you hear this?

"Three days ago… I would watch more TV if I was you Opal, instead of listening to them stupid computers all day".

"I will ask you when I want advice like that Topaz. Otherwise just shut up!"

"Well I'm leaving for now", explained Topaz turning around to head for the door "enjoy them computers Opal".

Opal didn't reply. Topaz then began to smirk evilly, when she exited the door she whispered to herself "You won't have much time left".

…

Coral Kelp sat on the side of the great fountain in the centre of Haven city. The city itself was practically deserted after many people had remained in their homes after the incident with the troll. They all knew that Opal and her companion wouldn't admit their defeat and they would be back.

Some people continued to do their day to day business and ignored the rumours that were going around about Opal. Coral knew she shouldn't really be outside after what had just happened to her father. But Coral knew that she wouldn't be able to talk to her parents after all the things she said to her dad.

Coral sighed and put her head in her hands and memories came flooding back to her about the happy time her and her dad shared together. Like the time in spuds spud emporium when Coral spilt milkshake all over Trouble. Holly even took a picture of it for humour and showed everyone. Trouble didn't mind though, he actually thought it was funny.

Those were the times. Of course that was before Trouble could only think about work; he and his daughter had a good relationship when she was growing up. But now everything revolved around work.

After a few minutes Coral stopped thinking, someone grabbed her attention "Hey Coral!" someone yelled from the distance.

Coral looked around, she couldn't see anyone she knew calling her. All of a sudden Coral could smell something, it smelled like… Dwarf. There was only one dwarf who made that smell and it was one she got on with well.

"Mulch, Doodah, what are you guys doing here?" Coral asked the dwarf and the pixie.

"Oh nice to see you too Coral", Mulch said sarcastically. Coral just rolled her eyes

"We are on our way to see your dad. The question is what you are doing here?" finished Doodah.

"Oh, I needed to get out of there", Coral lied. She had no intentions of telling these two what had happened.

"Ok then", replied Mulch "do you want a lift back?" he asked.

"No!" Coral snapped, Mulch and Doodah gave her peculiar looks so she corrected herself "thank you I would rather walk".

"Suit yourself, we have nachos" smirked Mulch.

"Mulch what are nachos?" Asked Doodah.

"They are a type of Mexican food which I happen to adore" Mulch replied.

"Fish is better", argued Doodah.

"Ha! I remember the first time you smuggled that in and me and Holly got you good and proper!" Mulch stuck his tongue out and Doodah frowned at the memory of it all.

"Really guys I am fine", Coral began to get irritated by the dwarf and the pixies arguments over food.

"Ok then, see you around Coral. Bye, Bye!" Mulch did a dramatic wave and bowed. He and Doodah then got back into their vehicle that had the letters "M and D" on it. They drove away and Coral kicked the wall in a bit of fury.

"Yeah, good riddance", Coral muttered and decided to go on a long walk to who knows where.

Authors note: Well here is this chapter… Not very fun is it? But this is based around Coral's and Trouble's father/daughter relationship than anything. Next up is a big chapter that concerns more drama and action. I will update soon… In the meantime review, review, and REVIEW! Please… Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8: Nighty night Opal!

Chapter 8: "Nighty, night Opal!"

Authors note: Sorry for not updating for a while… it's just I have been busy with homework and stuff. Well here is the next chapter. Opal and Topaz are mostly in this chapter but Coral and friends are also in it. Anyway…Enjoy!

Topaz Koboi sat chewing a piece of gum, watching her goblin henchmen do their target practise. This was below the main techno room where Opal was staying. In this room the people who made the weaponry for Topaz tried and tested the guns to see if they were up to her or Opal's standards. Topaz hated her cousin with a vengeance greater than hate itself.

Topaz didn't break her cousin out of jail so she could be nice to her. Oh no, she needed Opal for her plan to hit the jackpot; and this time she would not fail. Topaz had been planning this for months and although Topaz didn't have as much IQ as Opal, she sure knew how to plan. Her human henchman was the one who inspired her. He was treated like an idiot everywhere he went just like Topaz. He soon came into contact with Topaz when she went to the surface and she immediately knew he would be a terrific henchman, she didn't even need to mesmerize him. Henry knew that Topaz planned on ruling the whole world or humans and fairies a like, but he didn't mind. As long as he would be able to crush his family, what was there to loose?

"Missed!" Topaz shouted when Scar fired a shot at the LEP elf dummy. He felt the urge to hiss at her but even a goblin as dumb as him would be able to figure out that Topaz and Opal were not agreeing on the same lines right now.

Scar fired again this time, missing the dummy completely "Missed again!" yelled Topaz. The goblin squinted he was this close to snapping his gun.

The dummy was meant to look like Holly Short, but after the amount of times the dummy had been shot at; it now looked like a deformed elf with a missing eye. "Ok change the target dummy. It's starting to disturb me", explained Topaz.

The next test dummy that popped up was one that even Topaz wanted to shoot. Her own cousin was even made into a target. Of course Topaz requested this so she could take her anger out on somebody. It was lucky that Opal never came down here to see what was going on. She was too engrossed in getting her revenge to care about anybody.

"Let me have the first shot!" topaz stood up and shoved the two goblin twins out of the way. Scales managed to fall over his twin brother as Topaz barged past them.

Topaz loaded her laser gun "This is for you dear cousin" she then fired and hit the dummy Opal directly in the face "Not so pretty now are you?" she asked it smirking as if it really was her cousin with a deformed face. Scales and Scar fell to the floor in laughter and so did the rest of the goblin and pixie workers in the room.

Topaz smiled delightfully as the room filled with laughter. Today was going to be her day.

…

A few days after the incident at the hospital, Trouble Kelp was aloud home; as long as he didn't go to work for the next few days. Since his arrival home, Coral had been avoiding her father like the Spelltropy virus. She spent most of her time outside with her friends or in her room. Because Trouble couldn't work, Holly took his place as Commander for a short while. This meant she was gone all day and this left Trouble to put up with his stubborn child who wanted nothing to do with him.

This morning Coral got up. She didn't feel like facing her dad again, but she new she would have to eventually. Coral made her way downstairs and saw her dad was watching TV. It wasn't the LEP channel; instead it was the cooking channel which took Coral by surprise; she never knew her dad could cook.

"Good morning", Trouble said as his daughter walked past him. She made a slight sound that made him frown; he wanted his daughter to talk to him. They hadn't talked since the day at the hospital.

Coral went into the kitchen and a few minutes later she came back in with a bowl of her favourite cereal and a glass of juice. She sat down in her own chair and watched the TV. Trouble couldn't help but frown at his daughter. She was completely blanking him out, but deep down Trouble couldn't blame her. She was right about what she said. He had never really been the best dad in the world.

"So Coral, would you like to do something with me this afternoon?" asked Trouble his daughter continued to ignore him; this was trying his patience a little.

"Please Coral just answer me. You haven't spoken to me since the other day. We need to talk", Trouble continued. His daughter swallowed her food then replied.

"I can't today. I'm hanging around with Trixie and Foaline down at Spuds. Maybe you could quit work and I would go out then", Coral spoke with a bit of hate in her voice but it was covered by sarcasm.

"Coral can't you leave your friends be for one day and spend some time with your 'old man'?" Trouble was surprised. He had never used the 'title old' man before except when he spoke about his father.

"Why should I? You were never there for me. So why should I be there for you?" Coral snapped putting her bowl aside on the table.

"Coral don't you think I have suffered enough with your words recently? I am trying to improve our bond and you're just pushing it aside".

"Well maybe we don't have a bond. Maybe we are not even family. Maybe you're just a Commander who works for the LEP and not a real dad".

Trouble looked down and Coral went out of the room to get ready to go. A few minutes later she came back in the room and grabbed her shoes that were on the floor in front of the TV. Trouble watched his daughter and decided to make a truce.

"Look Coral… I'm sorry", he began but Coral cut him off again.

"For what? You were my roll model as a child both you and mom. But as I grew older I came to realize that… you weren't my role model anymore. I still want to be a LEP officer, but I don't want to be like you. And I hope one day, you will be proud of me", Coral stood up she put her jacket on that had the words "**be brave, be bold, be you**_"_ on it. Trouble knew that Coral had got this jumper recently it matched her new personality.

"Well I am going then bye", Coral headed out the door before Trouble could reply. But as she left he whispered "I am proud of you… my little Coral", he then began to cry silently to himself.

…

Opal Koboi had called her cousin and her bodyguards into the room. It sounded urgent and Topaz kind of felt a bit better after she had target practise with her guns on several test dummies. They were dummies of Trouble Kelp, Foaly, Opal Koboi and some others. Opal had no idea what her cousin was up to but since she called them to a meeting it didn't really matter to her.

"I'm glad you could all make it", she clapped her hands together. Topaz, Henry, Scar, Scales and several other pixie and goblins stood in a row and Opal marched up and down watching them as she went.

"What is this about Opal?" Topaz asked rather annoyed that her fun day had been ruined by her cousin yet again.

"I have found the file of the Commanders daughter Coral Kelp. I also found that Foaly has a little brat too called Foaline. You never told me about him having a child" Opal stood two feet away from Topaz and leaned in closely.

"I didn't actually know about that myself to be honest cousin. I don't look up files of average people like you do", explained Topaz.

"Well how did you find out about Coral _D'arvited_ Kelp?" asked Opal impatiently.

"It was on the news when she was born, and she also appeared in the news papers a few times", replied Topaz.

"Well I ask you", was all Opal could say.

"You already said that before cousin. You really shouldn't repeat yourself, or some people will think you have gone mad", Topaz spoke with a humorous tone in her voice She knew the goblin twins were trying to hold back their laughter. Suddenly both Scales and Scar doubled over with laughter. They were laughing like hyenas in a mud man petting zoo. Opal glared at her cousin and the goblins, this was one of the reasons why she hated them so much. They just annoyed her so much she could explode.

"Get up you two!" Opal bent down and dragged the two goblins up. They immediately stopped laughing and their faces turned to fear as Opal's face turned red with rage. Topaz was also annoyed but not with the goblins. It was her cousin that was getting on her nerves.

"Now I want you all to get to work and help clean this place up. The only thing I look at around here is weapons and food wrappers. You are all disgusting little vermin and you make me sick!" Opal yelled. Topaz and her henchmen glared daggers at Opal and she returned them. Topaz hated this. Maybe today wouldn't be her day after all.

…

"Hey guys come in!" Trixie welcomed Foaline and Coral in as fast as possible.

"Wow. You seem in a happy mood. Why are you so jolly today Trixie?" asked Foaline.

"Hurry get in quick!" Trixie practically pushed Coral through the hallway as Foaline followed behind.

"What ever is the matter Trixie?" asked Coral who was still being pushed by Trixie.

"The wrestling is on", explained Trixie opening a door and running through.

"Oh" said both Coral and Foaline at the same time. They looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Once they entered the room Coral and Foaline were shocked to see a male pixie sitting on the sofa with a bowl of popcorn in his hands. He had black hair that was cropped on his head and he wore a tattoo on his arm that said _'born to wrestle'_ and underneath he had a picture of his favourite dwarf wrestler that Trixie had mentioned several times.

"Give me some of that", Trixie grabbed a handful of popcorn and sat down on the floor in front of the TV. Foaline made a grunting sound that all centaurs did to get someone's attention. The man looked at the elf and the centaur and then down at Trixie.

"Trixie aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" asked the male elf.

"Oh yeah", began Trixie. To be honest she had completely forgot about her friends. She was too involved in the wrestling match as usual. "Dad this is Coral and Foaline. The friends I told you about".

"Dad?" both Coral and Foaline asked giving Trixie weird looks.

"Yes. Nice to meet you", Trixie's dad smiled. He then leant in and whispered to his daughter. "Is that the paranoid centaur you were telling me about?" he then winked at Trixie who smirked. Foaline glared.

"Are we going then or not?" asked Foaline who sounded a little annoyed.

"Yes, yes after the game is finished", replied Trixie.

"And how long would that be?" Foaline folded her arms and stood proudly.

"20 minutes. Sit down and make yourselves company" explained Trixie's dad with a welcoming smile that warmed Coral's heart a little.

Foaline sat down. Boredom was already the impression she was giving, it was marked all over her face like writing on a sign that said "**I AM BORED!" **in big capitals. Coral sat down and stared out of the window, she was deep in thought about her dad. And Trixie and her dad were in front of the TV cheering on their players on. Foaline sighed; she had a feeling that the next 20 minutes were going to go by very, very slowly.

…

Trouble was sick and tired of moping around the house because his daughter wouldn't speak to him, so he decided to head down to police plaza to try and take his mind off of things.

Once he entered the police plaza many officers stopped and saluted at their commanding officer. But deep down in their thoughts, the wondered why he was back so soon.

At the reception desk stood Foaly who was arguing with a sprite. Trouble rolled his eyes and smiled; Foaly was never one to get along with sprites. He slowly made his was to the reception desk so he could hear what was being said.

"No you listen to me you stupid sprite. I ordered some new plasma ray gun parts. Now why haven't they arrived?" Foaly asked angrily.

"They haven't arrived sir because of all the chaos that is going on around here. And you are the one to blame", the sprite spat.

"And how am I?" asked Foaly.

"Well if your equipment wouldn't be so useless we would have probably caught Koboi by now", the sprite replied. Foaly raised a fist in the air.

"Well I aught to-!" he didn't manage to finish. Trouble soon jumped in.

"Don't you have things you need to be doing, corporal?" Trouble said.

"Yes I believe I do sir. We will finish this later centaur", the sprite pointed at Foaly then walked away.

Foaly turned to Trouble who crossed his arms waiting for an explanation. "Commander, what are you doing back? I thought you weren't due back till next week", Foaly immediately asked.

"I was fed up of being left alone at home. Anyway I am fine to work", Trouble explained.

"What about Coral?" Asked Foaly. Trouble gave one of them looks that said "I don't want to talk about it".

"She was too busy to be with me, although I hardly blame her", sighed Trouble.

"What? Have you two been arguing again?" It was Foaly's turn to cross his arms waiting for an explanation.

"Wait… how did you know?" asked Trouble confused.

"Well 1: Holly told me about that squabble you had at the hospital. 2: Foaline tells me that Coral isn't acting herself lately. And 3: well, it's just a centaurs intuition", smirked Foaly.

"I don't know what to do with her Foaly. All the time when she was growing up, she seemed to be a ambitious young girl who was brave yet shy. But now she is being more… I don't know, stubborn. And she never wants to talk with me or Holly about anything".

"Oh all teenagers are like that", explained Foaly "I mean look at my daughter. She acts like she owns my equipment, and hacks into my software in like two seconds. Caballine and I are very sick of her habits of kidnapping some of my useful machinery and upgrading it to her likings. Either gaming devices or something to do with her experiments. She has more brains than I did at her age. And to tell you the truth, her brains get her into some trouble at times".

"Yes, but your daughter isn't as complicated as mine", Trouble replied.

"You know what Foaline told me Coral wanted from you?" said Foaly picking up some files from the desk.

"No. What?"

"She said all Coral wants is for you to be a real dad to her", Foaly explained he then looked at his watch "Well I have got to get this plasma ray parts sorted out. See you in a bit Commander", Foaly then saluted and left Trouble alone in the middle of the busy police plaza to think.

…

"Yes!" yelled both Trixie and her dad at once. They both got up and started cheering and did a little victory dance. Foaline on the other hand jumped up from a little nap. She was startled by their sudden cheer and she suddenly looked around the room with panicky eyes.

"What where's the fire?" she blurted. Trixie and her father gave Foaline weird looks. Trixie's dad whispered to Trixie "I know why you call her paranoid. Are all centaurs like that?"

"Yeah pretty much", replied Trixie smirking.

"So was it a tie?" asked Coral still looking at the TV with the two wrestlers cheering on the screen.

"Yes, that means there will be another match next weekend", explained Trixie.

"Providing the Koboi's don't cause a cross species war by then", finished Foaline. Her friends sighed and rolled their eyes, why was always Foaline who thought of the bad things?

"Anyway dad we are going now", explained Trixie putting her **"Mess with me, mess with the devil" **jumper on. Foaline was also wearing a jumper that said "**I'm not with stupid". **Coral also wore hers. This was a regular fashion with Foaline, Coral and Trixie. They were all different to everyone else at school. That was probably one of the reasons why the_ blonde's_ gang hated them so much.

"Bye girls. Have fun!" shouted Trixie's dad as they made their way out the door.

"We will, bye!" they all exclaimed eagerly as they exited the house.

…

Spud's spud emporium was actually a bit chaotic. Everywhere else was shut, but Spud always knew the fairy population was always hungry for food; even if it was (like his) junk food. Most of the people who were in the restaurant were hungry teenage pixies, elves, dwarves and even goblins. Of course the dwarves and goblins sat away from each other because if they didn't, they would probably start a fight.

Foaline, Coral and Trixie entered the restaurant casually. They all avoided stares they got from the people they recognised. Luckily their spaces at the front of the counter were not taken and they sat down and ordered some milkshakes. Spud had always been friendly with these girls, and he had even aloud them inside when he was closed, that was providing they didn't make a mess.

"Now anyway, where was I?" began Foaline "Oh yes, the cable structure of my new computer. Did you know that it has unlimited memory?"

"No Foaline we didn't. And to be quite honest we don't give a damn!" replied the irritated pixie. Trixie and Coral had been listening to Foaline ramble on about her new computer for the past 20 minutes. And in their opinions, they were getting rather annoyed at Foaline for being such a pain.

"Oh that's nice isn't it? I will tell you something, one day you will need me and my technology. And when that day comes I won't be there", Foaline huffed crossing her arms and looking in the other direction. This made Trixie snort quite loudly.

"Ha! Yeah like the time you made me try that special helmet? That gave me an ear ache for a week and I couldn't even hear a D'arvited thing! Or when you made Coral try that special pill that could turn her into a human that failed dramatically also. I don't think we will need your technology anytime soon" explained Trixie taking a long sip of her milkshake.

"Yeah I still have the side affects from that pill", said Coral rubbing her right arm with her left hand. Foaline sighed and took a sip of her drink.

"So you have a little tattoo on your right arm. So what?"

"What do you mean so what? Do you think I like a skull mark on my arm?" Coral asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, that's more my thing. Coral prefers flowers don't you Coral?" joked Trixie.

"No even you know I detest flowers. I am also allergic", explained Coral.

"I think she was joking Coral", explained Foaline. Trixie suddenly clapped at the centaur which got to her ears immediately.

"Well done! Give the centaur a prize!" Trixie said sarcastically. Her sarcastic smile suddenly turned into a frown when she noticed someone at the door. Foaline frowned, but she then noticed her friend's behaviour and looked in the direction of the door, Coral also did the same. They were surprised to see who they saw.

"Oh, no! What are they doing here?" asked Coral as she noticed the _Blondes _gang enter the emporium.

"They probably got kicked out of their social cool place so they decided to come to geek central land", replied Trixie who snarled at the bunch of girls coming into the building.

"Hey! We are not geeks!" Yelled a boy sitting not too far away from the three girls. It was one of the boys who were reading comic books; he had glasses on the tip of his nose. Trixie looked at him in disgust when he snorted and snot was all over his hand and his nose.

"No you're right your not geeks", replied a voice from behind them "You're NERDS! Now get out the way before I hit you!" threatened a tall blond haired female elf from behind them. It was the exact elf that Coral, Foaline and most of all Trixie hated; the exact one that started the fight in the school gym a few weeks back. Trixie snarled even more and Foaline could swear she was grunting a little. There would never be a truce between the _Blondes _and Trixie.

"Amber what are you doing here?" Coral asked a bit shocked at the blonde elf giving the poor kid a smack that made him cry.

"Oh no the place shut down thanks to that stupid Koboi pixie with that disgusting blood thirsty troll of hers. So now we are forced to come to this dump where all the morons hang out!" Amber Olava looked as frustrated as Trixie who was clenching her fists in a little rage of her own.

"Well you didn't have to come here did you? You had several choices you know?" Foaline replied. Trixie secretly smirked, she knew that anytime her centaur friend butted into a conversation like that, she was about to say a sarcastic comment.

"Like where?" asked Amber. Her friends started to gather around thinking it would be another fight. Lucky Spud was in the kitchen and not out here watching the rivals argue.

"Up your buttocks!" blurted Foaline this time it was accidentally. Trixie all of a sudden fell to the floor in laughter and Coral was trying to hold back the giggles. Foaline was smiling down at the raging elf and by the time Trixie managed to gain control of herself, the room went into a deathly silence.

"Hey, what's going on here then?" asked a mans voice from behind the crowd of teenagers. It was Spud carrying a tray to another customer.

"Nothing Mr. Spud. Trixie and her crew were just leaving", explained Amber shoving them off their seats. Coral and Foaline just gave each other annoyed looks and Trixie had her glaring eyes fixed on Amber who sat in her place.

"No way am I letting some posh **D'arvited** idiot take my place on a whim!" yelled Trixie. Her mind was that full of rage that her hands were all over the place. Spud tried to calm her down by grabbing her tiny arms and shaking her out of it.

"Calm down Trixie, don't let anger take control. Breathe in and out" Spud started doing breathing actions to reduce Trixie's anger. And it worked! But only a little.

Behind the crowd Coral and Foaline watched in amusement as Spud was giving Trixie anger control sessions. The crowd had grown even more now and it was getting more and more claustrophobic in the area.

"Whoever thought Spud was an anger management person?" Foaline chuckled crossing her arms in amusement. Coral did the same and grabbed her milkshake to take a sip from it.

"Yeah, no one has been able to calm Trixie down like that before", replied Coral.

"Yeah not even you", said Foaline.

"And what's that meant to mean?" asked Coral who was obviously amused but surprised by Foaline's outburst.

"Nothing, have you seen Amber's face though?" Foaline tried to change the subject.

"Yeah, priceless".

"You can say that again", replied Foaline who was smirking at the elf who glared at everyone.

"Wow", Trixie came along side Foaline rubbing her head with her left hand "that was weird".

"Yeah, who knew Spud was a hypnotiser like out of them mud men films", Coral replied looking around at the dispersing crowd.

"Ok guys… can we go now?" asked Foaline who was already at the door. Coral and Trixie nodded and made their way out onto the street.

…

Topaz Koboi was full of anger. She wanted to let it out on something, or someone. Opal had made her and her henchmen do a _spring clean_ as the mud men would call it. Even Henry had to scrub down Opal's chair. This wasn't an easy task because Opal had expected him to do that whilst she sat in it.

"Henry make sure you scrub every square centimetre of this hover chair. I want it squeaky clean before I do my speech to the LEP again", Opal ordered. Henry just carried on cleaning.

"Yes Miss Koboi", he replied softly trying to keep his cool. Topaz was one thing, but no one could be a match for Opal. Topaz on the other hand just had anger issues, but that wasn't her fault. Opal and Topaz's parents were the ones to blame because of that.

"Hurry up Henry I want to make my announcement today not next year!" Opal was getting impatient now; Henry could see it in her eyes. He slowly stood up and left the room. Topaz was with the goblins down in the firing room probably discussing their next move. It was extremely lucky the weapon workers were on Topaz's side and not Opal's. If they were hired by Opal they would have probably told her by now but these were all hired by Topaz and they shared as much dislike to Opal as Topaz did.

…

"Henry I am so glad you made it. Is everything set?" Topaz smiled as her henchman entered the room.

"Yes Miss Ko— I mean Topaz. Opal is making her speech now" replied Henry. "I made sure I didn't lock the door on the way out so you have easy access in and out".

"Well…" Topaz began smiling a smile that she had never worn before "I guess it's time. Are you with me?" She turned to her workers.

"Yes Miss Koboi!" they all said in unison. And so with that, Topaz Koboi headed up to meet her cousin for the last time.

…

"Greetings citizens! I know I haven't given you any updates recently on my plans but now I am here to give you the top update of this century", began the Opal on the screen. Even the sound of her voice made Trouble's face screw with disgust. He and Foaly were in Ops watching Opal deliver her speech. Foaly was this close to tracking Opal's feed; hopefully she wouldn't disconnect his feed before he would find any clues. There was still no sign of Topaz and this made Foaly a bit sceptical about an accomplice. Lucky they hadn't made this public although there were rumours going around about an accomplice.

"Foaly don't lose her this time", commanded Trouble.

"Oh yes I really want to lose her so she and her crazy cousin can take over the world", Foaly spat more annoyed than sarcastic. He hated it when Trouble stated the obvious, he tried to sound in charge but he didn't to Foaly, or anyone else in that matter.

"Just keep an eye on where she is", Trouble replied turning back to the screen to carry on hearing what Opal was saying.

"As you can see, I created a lot of damage when that troll was set loose. I am prepared to pay for that when I am empress and don't you worry Commander that will be sooner than you think, so soon you will be working for me. Either a slave or a servant, but that of course depends on your co operation. Oh and Foaly I almost forgot you, I remember now you are most likely trying to locate me. Well I don't want this game getting too easy now do I?" Opal laughed.

Suddenly Foaly's feed went blank. He tried desperately to try and get the cables to go back into place, but he failed in the process. "Trouble, I lost my feed!"

"What?" replied Trouble in a panicky tone.

"I lost my feed Trouble!" explained Foaly.

"D'arvit! Curse you Opal Koboi!" Trouble cursed out load.

…

Opal was practically giggling. She could see the fear and panic in both Foaly's and Trouble's faces from her secret camera. And when Trouble cursed out loud, it was practically music to her ears. Oh boy! Didn't she love her job.

"Now onto my intentions. Of course you know that I plan on taking the human world by force. But I might as well rule this one first of all. Now before the LEP reach me, I will reach them. I hope you understand that I am armed with laser guns and my henchmen will shoot anyone who interferes. So you can all say goodbye to your sorry behinds before the night is out. Oh and I forgot the best part, I intend to drag down every single person who has stopped my past plans from going ahead as planned. So now you can say goodbye to your nice warm houses and say hello to chaos and destruction for Opal Koboi will-"

Suddenly Opal felt something hard and metallic on the side of her head. She knew the feel of this far too well. It's a shame she didn't know the person who was pointing the object at her well enough.

"Why Topaz, how nice of you to drop by", Opal said smiling kind of. She wasn't stunned or nervous for that matter. Her crazy cousin shook with anger violently, she had an evil grin plastered to her face and she had no intentions of backing down now.

"Save it Opal!" Topaz snapped pressing a laser gun to Opal's head even more. Opal turned away from the camera and looked up at her cousin. Hatred was written all over Topaz's face and in Opal's opinion she looked even madder than the hatter off Alice in wonderland.

"Topaz the cameras rolling", Opal whispered kind of embarrassed by her cousins behaviour. She knew her cousin wouldn't shoot her; she had never had the guts to do anything like this in the past… why do it now.

"Let them roll for all I care. Let the whole underground see the highlight of the century. 'Opal Koboi get killed by her own cousin' imagine the headlines". Topaz replied nastily taking two steps forward and one step back.

Opal couldn't move. Her cousin had cornered her, and for the first time in her life; Opal was afraid for herself. "Topaz what is the meaning of this", Opal now sounded a little nervous. But Topaz was too mad with emotions to notice her cousins off balance behaviour.

"As if you don't know!" Topaz spat.

"Topaz I don't have a clue why you are doing this… you need me for your plan to succeed. Put the gun down and let's talk things through".

"TALK! Oh that's rich coming from you! And my plan? Yes it was my plan but you decided to take it for yourself. Well I have had it with you! Did you really think I broke you out of prison because I liked you?" Opal's head remained perfectly still. If she made any sudden movements Topaz would probably shoot.

"Oh no, I used to like you", continued Topaz. Her voice hadn't softened one bit. "Well that was before you betrayed me!"

"Is this about what happened when I won that science degree?" asked Opal keeping her eyes fixed on the laser gun that had moved to the tip of her nose.

"YES!" screamed Topaz "You promised me that I would be part of your cooperation and then you turned your back on me when I needed you. When I was growing up you were like a sister to me. But not anymore! Now you are an enemy I would love to shoot down in 3 seconds flat… but I don't want to kill you quickly. I want to make you suffer, just like you did to me!"

"Topaz…"

"What?"

"I was there for you. I comforted you when your parents died". Topaz suddenly laughed through her anger which sounded like an evil witch from a mud man movie.

"HA! My parents didn't die by accident Opal. Even I thought you figured that out!"

"Topaz please just listen to me…"

"No! I have had it with listening to other people. It's time for me to make my own decisions in life instead of playing by the rules", Topaz then turned towards the camera and smiled. "And for all you people watching out there I just want you to know that you have a new villain on your case, Topaz Koboi!"

"Topaz you have gone mad!" yelled Opal.

"Oh no Opal… you are mad. I on the other hand am insane! And I now know what's right. I have some final words for you!"

"What?" Opal managed to let out, she knew this was the end of her. The next road was death.

"Nighty night Opal!" and with that Opal Koboi fell off her hover chair and onto the cold hard floor. Topaz laughed and blew the tip of her laser gun. This was only the beginning!

Authors note: Wow I finally finished. That took me ages to complete! So tell me? What do you think? Sorry but I had to do that to Opal. I want Topaz to have more of the spotlight. Oh and speaking of Topaz, we will learn more about her and Opal's past relationship in the next chapter. Please stay tuned! And review! Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9: A scary past

Chapter 9: A scary past and a not so bright future

Authors note: Well the wait is over… what will Topaz reveal? And how will it affect Coral's destiny? Read and find out. Enjoy!

The whole city watched up in horror as they saw the No1 villain of the world die right there and then. The crowd had gathered in the central part of Haven city to stare up at the screen in complete shock. Unfortunately for Coral, Trixie and Foaline; they were on their way back from Spuds spud emporium when this crowd gathered and now they were at the centre of it all.

Topaz Koboi had just sent on laser shot through Opal's skull but surprisingly enough it didn't kill her. The camera was still focused on Opal who was lying on the floor but still moving. Opal was clutching her head and glaring up at her cousin who stood pointing the laser at her. The crowd watched in horror at what was going on before them.

…

"Your not dead yet", started Topaz "but you will be", she them looked at her laser gun and loaded another laser. She then looked down at her cousin and smiled like a child. "You see this laser gun? It fires three lasers; one to inject a poison; two to slow the poison down to kill you off slowly and three, well lets just say the third one finishes you off".

"Why did you do this cousin?" Opal muffled gasping in pain as the poison from the first laser seeped itself into her brain.

"As if you don't know! You ruined my life!" Topaz screamed.

"Because I'm better than you!" Opal replied.

"Yes! In my parents eyes. Do you know what they really thought of you?"

"No".

"It was always Opal is this, or Opal did that, or Topaz why can't you be **more like your cousin OPAL?" **Topaz screamed so much that she pulled the trigger for the second laser to hit Opal's body. Opal screamed in pain as the poison got more intense.

"It's… not my fault they liked me more than you", Opal gasped as the second in toxin entered her body.

"**NOT YOUR FAULT? ** Who filled my head with dreams? Who made me look up to you? Who betrayed me and publicly humiliated ME?"

"Look Topaz don't blame me for the humiliation… blame the LEP they were the ones who denied us for who we really were", Opal explained.

"No! I blame you for everything. I even blame you for making me kill my own parents!" Topaz snapped loading her laser gun yet again with the last laser to finish Opal off.

"Wait? You killed your parents?" Opal reacted to this news. She never knew this before.

"I had no choice! They were going to give me up for you! Just because you drove your parents insane! They believed you and never me! And I hated them for it. And I hate you even more!"

"So that's it then? What are your intentions after you kill me?"

"Oh same as yours except everyone will die and the humans will be forced to surrender to me or be killed like everyone else", Topaz sounded like Opal did but with a bit more intentions than what Opal had intended.

"So only a minuet to live Opal. How does it feel?" Topaz looked at the timer. She made sure that things were just right for Opal to suffer. This had taken her years to plan and now it was happening.

"In my eyes Topaz… I am already dead", was Opal's reply.

"It's a shame really. And to think we once had a bond. Oh well the bond has been broken and it is now hanging by a rapidly snapping thread. I hope you remember this moment when you burn in hell", came Topaz' reply.

"To think I will, but beware Topaz us Koboi's are not respected in this world and soon someone will throw you in jail to rot for the rest of your life".

"Yeah I don't take advice from people like you! I spent my entire life living on your advice and look where that lead up to. Your death, so guess what Opal?"

"What?" Opal asked although she knew what was coming.

"Goodbye". And with that Topaz fired the last shot killing Opal instantly.

…

"D'arvit!" yelled Trixie over the confusion and horrified people. They had all just witnessed Opal Koboi being murdered and it wasn't a very pretty thing to see when she was in the hands of a psychopath.

"Well this concludes my theory", muttered Foaline. She was loud enough for Coral and Trixie to hear though.

"And what was that Foaline?" Coral asked, her eyes still fixed on the screen.

"That we are all dead to put into words", Foaline replied. And she was right, if Topaz was to succeed, they would all be as good as dead.

…

"God! NOT good, not good at all. D'arvit Foaly what do we do?" Trouble paced up and down panicking like a crazy person on legs.

"I don't know Commander. Even on this one I'm stumped", Foaly explained calmly.

"Well we have got to think of something fast Foaly or else innocent people will end up in the same position as Opal", Trouble replied trying to remain calm but sadly failing at the same time.

"I know… but Topaz Koboi has a disturbed mind. And Opal has probably taught her to hack into my systems some how. This is insane!" Foaly collapsed into his chair putting his head into his hands. Trouble did the same.

Even Topaz Koboi had stumped the LEP. There was no stopping her. But not even Foaly knew what was going through Topaz's mind. Her past was secret but soon to be revealed to the whole of the fairy population.

…

300 years ago…

"Well you finally made it cousin! You finally graduated your science degree!" Topaz cheered.

"Yes after three long years of lectures and assignments I can finally turn my dad's company into a gold mine!" Opal Declared taking off her graduation hat and throwing it up in the air.

"Does this mean that Koboi labs will finally go ahead?" Topaz asked happily.

"Yes. And my petty little father can not stop me!" replied Opal who waved a disk in front of her cousin.

"What is that?" Topaz asked.

"It's a disk that contains what I recorded of my father having a mental breakdown. That taught him a thing or two to try and fix me up with a husband".

"Ha! Can we watch it?"

"Perhaps. But first we have to have dinner with your parents remember?"

"Yes dear cousin. I remember".

…

Later on Topaz and Opal were sat around a table eating with Topaz's parents. Opal looked up to her aunt and uncle who respected her a great deal more than her own parents. Opal's parents wanted her to be more ladylike and find a suitable husband like many other young pixies. But Topaz and Opal were both different to the other female pixies out there. They had devoted their lives to technology and science instead of raising children.

Topaz was still going to college whilst Opal was ready to start her own company. Topaz was promised by Opal to have a part of the business and help her out with her inventions. It had never crossed her mind at the time that Opal would betray her.

"So Opal, how do you plan on taking over your fathers company?" Asked Topaz's mother Jasmine Koboi.

"Oh it's very simple really", began Opal taking more of a professional tone "I plan on using my father's profits and putting them into making new inventions".

"But what about that centaur guy?" Interrupted Topaz's father Lance Koboi through a mouthful of food.

"Oh he decided to join the LEP and be their technical genius. It's lucky we have Opal on our side. That stupid centaur has no chance against us", explained Topaz.

"Against her, Topaz", explained Jasmine. Topaz frowned; her parents always knew how to put her down.

"Tell us Opal. Where do you now plan on living now your house has been sold?" Lance asked.

"Well I am going to get my own once I start the company", Opal explained.

"Perhaps you should stay here for now. You can stay here until you get everything sorted out with the company and everything", Jasmine explained. This got a glare from her daughter.

"I would like that very much aunt Jasmine", replied Opal "thank you both for being so nice to me and treating me like a daughter".

"If only you were", muttered Lance under his breath. Topaz could still pick it up over his coughs and splutters.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Topaz ordered standing up glaring daggers at her father.

"Topaz dear, sit down we have guests!" Jasmine commanded feeling a little embarrassed at her daughters actions.

"I don't care! What did he mean mother? Do you prefer Opal to me or something?"

The room went deadly silent. Lance and Jasmine exchanged glances and Opal just sat and watched her fiery cousin glare at her parents. Opal was sick of the tension in the room so she decided to speak up.

"Well I'm off to bed. Thank you for the meal, it was lovely", announced Opal making her way to the door.

"Your welcome, pleasant dreams", Jasmine smiled.

"And to you", and with that Opal was out of reach and the room went silent again.

"Well", announced Jasmine "I had better get these dishes cleaned".

"And I will help you", said Lance. They both exited the kitchen leaving Topaz to sit by herself in a self rage.

…

Topaz Koboi couldn't sleep. Neither did she want to, her parents were getting to her and she just wanted to shut them up or something. Opal was sleeping in the next room and Topaz could see a light through the gap of the door. Her parents had not gone to bed yet and she could hear them still watching TV. Suddenly she heard voices coming up the stairs. Her parents were… arguing?

"What should we do with her Lance?" came Jasmine's voice from behind the door.

"I will tell you what we are going to do with her Jasmine", replied Lance's deadly serious voice. "We will send her away".

"Where though? An orphanage? You can't be serious Lance she is our daughter".

"But you said yourself Jasmine, we don't want Topaz. It's Opal that we want".

"Yes that is the plan right, get rid of Topaz and send her to a private place and adopt Opal".

"Yes! Exactly. Opal is the one we want and not our stupid nose wiping little daughter".

"So when do we tell her?"

"Tomorrow; I will tell her that she is no longer wanted and then we will pack her stuff and send her somewhere".

"You know she won't go through with this without a fight".

"Well that is why I am going to bribe her".

"Good idea. So we will finally be free of our horrible daughter for good?"

"Yes dear. Now let's go to bed, I'm tired as it is".

Then the voices drowned away. Topaz couldn't believe what she just heard. Her parents were going to give her up for Opal just like that? It was obvious that her parents never loved her as she was growing up but now they crossed the line and entered the danger zone. Topaz was in a half rage half cry as she sat down on her bed and seeped into her pillow. She knew she would probably do something she would regret tomorrow, but she didn't care anymore. Payback was the new idea now!

…

"Good morning cousin", Opal said cheerfully as her cousin entered the kitchen. Topaz didn't reply, she just headed over to the fridge to get a drink and stood staring out the window.

"Oh I see your not very happy today cousin, want to talk about it?" Opal asked trying to get her cousins attention.

"No it was just a bad dream, that's all".

"Are you sure?"

"YES I'M MORE THAN SURE, SO JUST DROP IT!" Topaz snapped collapsing into a chair and putting her head in her hands.

Before Opal could reply Topaz' parents entered the room. "Morning all", she said happily.

"Good morning aunt", replied Opal taking her eyes off of her cousin.

"Where do plan on going today Opal?" Lance asked picking up a newspaper.

"Oh I'm going to have a meeting with some old workers at my fathers company. If I get lucky, they will probably invest in my company", Opal replied.

"Well that sounds like super fun. We both wish you luck", replied Jasmine.

"Thank you aunt. Aren't you going to wish me luck cousin?" Opal turned to Topaz.

Topaz suddenly dropped her plate on the floor resulting in a big crash which caused her mother to let out a shriek. This also startled Lance who directly stood up to avoid being ripped apart by bits of broken plate.

"TOPAZ KOBOI! You stupid girl! Clean that up at once!" Lance yelled.

"Uncle don't be too harsh on Topaz. She did that by accident right Topaz?" Opal defended her cousin who nodded.

"Just get it cleaned up", Jasmine breathed still slightly panicky after the plate had been smashed.

"Yes mother", replied Topaz who didn't seem impressed at the time.

"Well I'm off to go on this meeting. Goodbye", Opal explained heading for the door.

"Goodbye Opal", everyone said as she shut the door.

"Topaz, I would like a word with you", Lance Koboi explained directing his wife to leave.

"Well I will just go… water the plants outside", Jasmine said running out of the room.

Topaz and her father were now left in the kitchen by themselves. Topaz knew what was coming; she could see it in her father's eyes. She hated her parents when they wanted to speak to her like this. It usually meant that something bad was going to happen.

"Topaz I was wondering if you want to go away for a while?" Lance explained.

"I know what this is about father", began Topaz quite calmly. "You plan on getting rid of me and adopting Opal as a replacement".

"Now why would you think of something like that?" Lance asked.

"I heard you that's why! Do you think I'm that stupid? You have not wanted me since I was born and you kept me and always wanted me to be like my cousin. I try father, I try to impress you but you just squander it and just think I am a pathetic little loser", Topaz was on the point of crying when she said this. She loved her parents but they didn't love her. It was a bad situation to be in.

"You don't understand do you? You are a pathetic little loser. We have put up with you ever since you were born. We wanted you to be…be-"

"More like Opal", finished Topaz.

"Yes! You will never be our daughter! You will never get what you want in life. You will just try and fail all over again".

"I know what this is about father".

"Do you?"

"Yes, you want the money and fame that Opal will get when she goes into industry. And I will get in the way", Topaz explained. Lance just stood for a second looking at his daughter he had never loved.

"Please Topaz. I am begging you please just get out of our lives", Lance begged.

"You make me sick! I don't want to go! I am staying put!" Topaz yelled so loud that the next door neighbours could probably hear her.

"Oh no your not!" Lance exploded into a fit of rage and then started to hit his daughter. This led them both into a struggle, Lance punched his daughter and Topaz was trying to stop him. Suddenly Topaz managed to grab her father's collar and pressed him against the wall.

"You won't kill me! You don't have the GUTS!" Lance managed to yell as his daughter fixed her finely manicured fingers around his chubby neck.

"Are you sure about that?" Topaz asked evilly "I could kill you in a millisecond!"

"Well let's see you do that then!" Lance replied smiling as if he knew his daughter would just drop him and run off crying like she usually did. But he was wrong this time. Topaz didn't let go. Instead she squeezed her hands tighter around his neck. Lance was now struggling to breathe and was beginning to choke.

"How does it feel father? I am finally being able to eliminate you! This will teach you to try and get rid of ME!" Topaz had a strange glint in her eyes; one that she had never had before. It was revenge and well… let's just say payback. Topaz Koboi was never an extremely feisty pixie, unlike her cousin Opal who had been in a bitter rivalry with Foaly ever since college.

"And where will that road lead you? Prison? You never seize to amaze me. Oh wait, you have never amazed me!" Was Lance's reply. His voice was cold and layered with a tone of hate. He was never like this towards his daughter, except when he abused her.

"SHUT UP!" Topaz screamed clutching her father's neck like a rag doll. "I hate you! I hate everybody! But I am not letting you ruin my chances. Or mother for that matter".

Lance was now struggling to breathe. He was gasping and choking and couldn't speak now. He knew that he wouldn't be able to escape and his own daughter would kill her own father who never even dreamed that his daughter would to something that deadly. "Mark my words Topaz", started Lance who was still gasping for air, "You won't be any good to this world and one day it will all hit you like a laser. And when that day comes, you may regret this moment for the rest of your life".

"I wouldn't count on that!" Topaz replied, "And now where was I? Oh yes, I was killing you". And within a few minuets Lance Koboi was no more.

…

Topaz Koboi stood and looked down at her deceased father. He looked like "something the cat dragged in", as the mud men would say. He had bruises all around his neck and head from where Topaz had strangulated him. The bruises on his head were all from the struggle that Topaz and Lance managed to get into. He lay motionless on the floor and his hate ridden daughter glared down at his dead body. She had the right mind to throw him out of the window and say it was suicide but the LEP examiners would know that it was murder.

In truth Topaz had not planned on committing murder. She was a pixie with a perfect record who had not committed one single crime in her life. She knew that her mother would tell the police and have her daughter arrested for this if she found out. So Topaz would have no choice but to kill her as well.

Topaz grabbed the body by his feet and dragged him through the kitchen and into a little doorway that lead to the garden. She then heard the sound of her mother entering from the front door. Topaz began to panic. She didn't want her mother to freak out as soon as she entered the kitchen. If she did, Topaz would probably not catch up with her in time to kill her in the house. If she was resulted to kill her in public she was sure to be arrested and sent to prison to rot for a few centuries.

"Is everything ok in there?" came Jasmine's voice from the hallway.

"Yes mother", Topaz replied as her mother opened the door.

"Where is he? What have you done?" Jasmine suddenly panicked as she realized the situation before her. Her husband had obviously left the room and it wasn't over an argument. Oh no, she knew what her daughter had done. Her feelings told her.

Topaz suddenly grabbed her mother by the neck and shoved her against the wall, just like she did to her father moments ago. "Oh I'm sure you will be able to find out soon enough". Topaz sounded insane to her mother who by now was starting to find it hard to breathe.

"Topaz we were only going to do this because-", was all Jasmine could let out as her daughter squeezed her neck shut as she interrupted her.

"What? Because you loved me? Save all that and go tell that to Opal! Yes I know about that! You and father aught to burn in hell for that! What kind of parents are you?"

"We—didn't want it to—end… end this way", was the muffled choking reply that came from Jasmine.

"Neither did I. But it's too bad it did. I am sick of people expecting me to be someone else! But I will not put up with it no more! This is the end".

Topaz laughed evilly as her mother choked underneath her. Topaz was now over the edge and she wasn't just killing for revenge. Oh no, she was killing for pleasure. The pleasures of seeing your enemies suffer, even if they were your own parents. That was the key to happiness (in Topaz's opinion).

"Why Topaz- why?" Jasmine spluttered as her daughter squeezed tighter on her neck.

"Why? That's a funny question isn't it? I could ask you the same question but I already know THE ANSWER!" Topaz shrieked twisting her mother's neck so it would snap like a twig. She then let go of her mother and let her collapse on the floor. Jasmine and Lance Koboi were now dead, and their own daughter was their killer.

Topaz knew she would have to cover her tracks to keep the LEP police off her tail. She grabbed some rope from the nearby closet and attached it to a hook on the ceiling. She wrapped the rope into a loop and tied it into a hanging rope. She then grabbed her dead mother by the shoulders and hoisted her up so her neck was attached to the rope. Jasmine Koboi's whole body was now hanging by a rope as it were.

Topaz did the exact same thing with her father who was nearby her mother. Topaz then got out a pen and paper and wrote a suicide note. She put it on the kitchen table and forged her father's handwriting. She examined the scene before her. It wasn't a pleasant sight to say the least. But Topaz enjoyed it. Her only concern now was that the police and her cousin would believe it. But Topaz wasn't stupid, Opal didn't know much about her aunt and uncle to give evidence and Topaz had a bunch of tricks up her sleeve. All she had to do now was wait.

…

10 months later…

"And further ado, I would like to announce Koboi labs officially OPEN!" Opal announced proudly as she cut the ribbon in two. Everyone applauded and began entering the newly refurbished Koboi labs.

Opal Koboi had recently taken over her fathers company and fired all of his old workers. Her mother and father had been taken to Cumulus house where all the mentally ill people stayed. This business would work wonders for Opal and she was proud to be the founder of it. If only her aunt and uncle were here to see it. But they had recently died from committing suicide and the LEP officers closed the case immediately. Opal was shocked to hear that Foaly made up an idea of them being murdered. But no one paid any attention to him. Not even the recently new Commander Root.

"Well done cousin! This is such a splendid building", Topaz walked over to her cousin who had remained outside looking up at the new sign with a picture of Opal on the side. The sign said _**"Koboi labs, technology you can trust"**_.

"Thank you cousin. Your parents would be proud", Opal replied. Topaz suddenly put her head down and went awfully quiet. Opal walked over to her and embraced her. "Hey, we all miss them. It wasn't your fault".

"Yes. But perhaps I could have done something to stop them from doing such a thing. Then they would be standing here today looking up at that sign", Topaz replied pulling away from her cousin embrace.

"Come here", Opal said pulling her cousin into another warm embrace. Opal was sad that her uncle and aunt died, and she was always there to comfort her cousin when she was sad.

"Perhaps we should go inside with the others", suggested Topaz pulling away yet again.

"Yes, perhaps we should. Come along Topaz".

"No you go in. I just need a moment".

"Suit yourself. See you in a moment", Opal said heading indoors to join the rest of the party.

"Yes my parents. I hope your souls are burning in hell right now!" Topaz muttered looking into the distance. She made sure no one was around and then headed indoors to join everyone else. Perhaps her future was going to be a good one after all.

Authors note: OK then people this was most of what Topaz's past was like. Would you believe when I read back through this I was listening to a scary tune and it kind of freaked me out. Topaz is really becoming a disturbing character wouldn't you agree? Well in the next chapter we go back to Coral and she has a nightmare that will link us to near the end of the story. I hope you enjoyed and I will update soon!


	10. Chapter 10:New conclusions and nighmares

Chapter 10: New conclusions and nightmares

Authors note: Sorry for not updating recently, I have been busy with school and watching movies etc. And thank you all for the reviews… I really, really, really appreciate them. Now this chapter focuses on Coral, Trouble and Holly. And for those of you who are wondering where Artemis is, he shall arrive soon.

Dinner at the Kelp's house was silent. Trouble barely touched his food and his head was fixed to the TV screen. The news was on and the headlines were: _**Opal Koboi killed by psychopathic cousin Topaz Koboi!**_

Trouble Kelp put his head in his hands as they showed an image of Topaz Koboi and Opal Koboi. The reporter then mentioned Foaly and Trouble which made the whole room go into a sudden deathly tension and Trouble looked up once again at the screen.

"This incident has become a serious crisis as we have another villain on our hands", the reporter said. The next part got Trouble where it hurts. "And during this crisis Commander Trouble Kelp did not do anything to try and stop this chaos. The council are now considering if the centaur genius Foaly and Commander Trouble Kelp should be replaced with someone who can track this psychopath down".

The reporter then turned to a tall old elf that Trouble instantly recognised. It was Chairman Cahartez of the fairy council. He was wearing his full uniform and he didn't look happy. "Chairman Cahartez, what do you think about all of this?" the reporter asked.

"Well, Topaz Koboi has never been a threat to us before. But now she is the biggest threat to the world if she intends to carry on with her cousin's plans. Commander Trouble Kelp and our centaur Foaly have failed to track her down. And if this continues, we will all be forced to cooperate with Koboi", the chairman explained.

"Does she intend to take the whole world by force?" the reporter asked. This time he was asking questions that had already been answered by Topaz herself.

"Yes, and this is why we need to act now before she sends another attack on us or the humans", the chairman said.

"Is it true that the troll incident was Topaz Koboi?"

"Well, we are not entirely sure but we are still investigating it now. Commander Trouble Kelp was injured during this event and many other officers were too".

"What is the possibility that the Commander will be replaced?"

"Well it is very likely at this point, and the same with Foaly. If they don't get their act together and track that psycho down, they will be instantly suspended by the LEP".

"Ok, that is all we have time for Chairman Cahartez but thank you for coming in today," the reporter said. "Now on to the boxing results with Harry!"

"That's it!" Trouble shouted turning the TV screen off. He then picked up his LEP phone and dialed a number. Foaly picked up and started to talk to Trouble. Meanwhile Holly glanced at her daughter who had shoved her food aside and looked to the floor. Holly reached across the table and squeezed her daughters arm gently; Coral looked up and smiled sadly.

"Hello Foaly are you watching the news?" Trouble stood up and lent on the kitchen table. The sound of Foaly's voice could be heard from where Holly and Coral sat.

"Yes I am and I can tell you now, Chairman Cahartez has stuck his foot in it this time! Who is he to say that we are failing to track Topaz down? It's not our fault she has super technology. It makes me regret teasing her about her laptop back in college," Foaly sounded calmer than Trouble. But that was normal; in a crisis no one could beat Foaly at remaining calm.

"Foaly! I don't care about your high school days. We have more urgent things to talk about. Innocent people are at risk here, and we could be blamed for the entire thing!" Trouble practically freaked out.

"Ok, ok chill Trouble. I will get off my research and I will work on tracking the little devil down".

"Wait. What research?"

"On Topaz and her parent's deaths. I must say she covered it up extremely well, everyone but me believed that it was a suicide but of course Root didn't trust me back then. So they dropped the case and Topaz got away 'Scott free'. If it wasn't for her admitting on live television she would have one less charge on her case. Well if you don't include breaking Opal out of prison, setting a troll out on the loose, Oh and did I forget to mention murdering her own cousin in front of everyone," Foaly explained.

"Right, well call me back if you have any more worth while information. Thank you Foaly by the way," Trouble said placing the phone down on the table. He then turned back to his family and said "I think I am going to do some form filling". And with that, Trouble Kelp left the room.

…

Coral Kelp helped her mother wash up, even though there was barely any conversation between either of them through the entire time. As soon as that was finished, Coral decided to go upstairs and watch a good mudman film. On her was up she saw her dad's office door was left open. Coral peered her head through the biggish gap and saw her father fuming and cursing in frustration.

"Dad? Are you ok?" Coral asked sympathetically as her dad looked up and smiled slightly.

"I am fine Coral. Just tired as all, and frustrated at that pixie out there who has come to ruin my life!" Trouble slammed his fist on the table. Coral edged back ever so slightly.

"I'm sorry," Coral looked down.

"And why should you be sorry Coral?" Trouble looked across at his daughter with startled eyes. It wasn't often he heard the words "I'm sorry" from Coral. She rarely had to apologize for anything.

"Well I haven't exactly been the greatest daughter recently. I just want to say I love you dad".

Trouble stood up and walked over to his daughter. She looked up slightly as her father grabbed her and squeezed her gently in a warm fatherly hug. "I love you too Coral," Trouble spoke gently as he ruffled her hair. He then let go and walked back to his desk. "Now go on with you. I have work to do and I am sure that Trixie and Foaline have plenty to talk about with you". Trouble then winked at Coral and she smiled. Maybe her father knew more about her than she originally thought.

…

"So you think your so tough do you now Opal. Well who is better now?" Topaz Koboi yelled shooting at a small picture that was stuck to the wall.

"Has Miss Koboi got over Opal's murder yet?" Scales whispered to a nearby pixie as they stood watching Topaz blast laser shots through the laboratory wall.

"No I don't think so; I think she is even more disturbed than beforehand. The world domination scheme must be getting to her already disturbed mind causing her to have a slow mental breakdown," the pixie replied. Scales spat his tongue out and sighed.

"Hey there is no need to get technical with me buster! I'm a goblin not a fricken centaur!"

"Well now you know how pathetically stupid you are!" the pixie snapped. Scales raised his scaly hand in the air and the pixie flinched.

"You asked for it!" the goblin yelled. His fist traveling through the air only to be stopped by a tiny, soft, manicured hand that hand grabbed his hand in the nick of time.

"There will be no fighting in this building unless I instruct otherwise. Understood Mr. Rondo?" Topaz instructed sounding deadly serious as she let go of Scales hand and looked the pixie dead in the eye. He nodded slowly trying to avoid eye contact. Topaz then shoved him out of the way and turned her attention to the revolting goblin who yet again, was licking his eyeballs. "And Scales, I don't want your anger issues getting the better of you. Understood?"

"Yes Miss Koboi!" Scales saluted only to be pushed over by Topaz as she walked over to he hover chair and sat down to continue shooting a picture of her recently deceased cousin.

…

"I wish life was really like that," Coral said sadly as her film ended. She switched her TV off and walked over to her window. She opened it and took in the gentle breeze from the wind generators that were above the city. The soft hum sound filled the city overlapping the sounds of sirens and busy traffic. The air was usually a nice thing to take in, not as nice as the fresh air from the surface (or what was left of it since pollution was becoming a growing issue) but it was usually at least breathable. But tonight of all nights the air didn't seem very appetizing. A certain tension could be felt in the air which made it feel more humid and less relaxing. Was Topaz Koboi really affecting everything? Coral was now not aloud to go to school because of this incident and Topaz was now becoming an increasing threat. Was it true what the rumors had said? Was Opal's cousin Topaz Koboi going to take over the entire world?

Coral was interrupted by her thoughts by the sound of voices coming from Trouble's office. She instantly recognized the sound of both her father and mother's voices on the other end of the door. Coral shut her window so she could hear what was being said. Not that Coral eavesdropped but she wanted to hear what her parents had to say about this recent crisis or what concerned her. By the sound of the conversation it didn't sound impressive. Coral felt her heart race as she leant against her bedroom door.

"Trouble, I want to help you but you're not exactly making it easy for me," Holly spoke.

"Holly I don't want you or Coral getting involved in this," Trouble Kelp's voice sounded concerned and afraid.

"Whether you like it or not Trouble, I am apart of this. I am second in command and you should treat me as another officer than your wife," Holly explained.

"Holly do you remember our wedding day? When we vowed we would protect each other no matter the cost? Well I do, and I still follow those vows today. I want what is best for my family and what is best for the general public. But if I do need your help I am sure you will accept".

"You don't get it do you? Topaz Koboi has outsmarted Opal Koboi, the exact pixie with the IQ rate of 300. She has taken control over everything. She is outsmarting Foaly's technology and may launch an assault on the fairy and human population alike. And you just expect me to sit here and act like there is nothing wrong? Well I am sorry Trouble but we are running out of options here. I have no choice!" Holly said. Coral's eyes widened at these words. So the rumors were true, Topaz Koboi was planning on dominating the **entire world.**

"What are you doing Holly?" Trouble Kelp's voice raised more alert this time. Coral felt her heart race like a dwarf munching through dirt as the tension grew and grew with every sentence.

"What do you think I am doing? I am calling Artemis Fowl," Holly replied.

"What? Holly we are not that desperate… or yet again maybe we are".

"If anyone will know what to do; Artemis will. He beat Opal Koboi before, what's to stop him defeating Topaz Koboi?"

"I don't know, perhaps a man eating troll or her goblin henchmen Or Wait! Her technology that is more advanced than Opal's," Trouble said a little sarcastically.

"Oh get out Trouble. Our options are at their minimum. Artemis Fowl is the best chance we have got, if you have got a problem with that, I suggest you go away!"

Soon the voices drowned away and the room was reduced to silence once again. Coral Kelp decided to go to bed; perhaps life would be better in the morning.

…

"_Dad?" Coral Kelp's voice filled the room. There lay her father tied up in the center of a pale white room with no one around. Beaten and low on magic he lay unconscious; he looked like a troll's pray. But this time there was no troll._

"_Oh boy's look who decided to drop by," Topaz Koboi entered the room with several goblin men who began beating Coral until she collapsed on the cold hard floor. Still conscious she looked up at the tiny pixie that stood over her. Her smile was full of malice and hatred, and as for her goblins; well they just stood sticking their filthy tongues around with evil grins plastered on their ugly faces. _

"_Why are you doing this?" Coral managed to say through her swelling lip. _

"_What ever do you mean dear elf?" Topaz looked at her finely manicured nails before continuing to speak "Oh and I have another surprise for you". The door suddenly opened and it revealed a horrific sight for Coral's eyes._

_There stood Trixie, Foaline and Holly tied up like Trouble but still conscious. They looked at her with sadness in their eyes and this made Coral want to cry. Instead she looked up at the pixie with hatred and grabbed her fiercely. Topaz was pinned down to the floor by her neck and Coral looked into the eyes of a disturbed and hatred filled pixie, she saw a dark past and a devastating future. Coral soon realized what she was doing and loosened her grasp on Topaz Koboi's neck. _

_Topaz suddenly smiled wider than a happy dwarf in some mud. Coral then felt a metal object underneath her body. She looked down and there Topaz had a laser gun tightly held against Coral's body. Coral kept eye contact with Topaz as she spoke._

"_What do you wish to accomplish?" _

"_Accomplish? That's a weird word to say whilst a fully armed laser gun is attached to your chest. But now I have you all where I want you; after all, your father is in a little coma I created and your mother and friends are under my command. There is no way you will make it out of here alive!" Topaz laughed heartedly. Coral felt her eyes well up with tears._

"_Oh don't cry little girl. Well you may considering you are about to die in front of the people you love. But hey, it's not so bad. My family died in front of me and look where I am today," Topaz continued._

"_You're wrong Koboi! At least me family loves me. But now you have come to ruin it all. Everyone is right; you are just like your pathetic cousin Opal Koboi. I see the resemblance between you two," Coral snapped. She knew she had just hit Topaz's weak spot, everyone knew how much Topaz hated her cousin. After all, she did kill her on national television._

"_You just crossed the line elf! And now I am going to make you all pay!" Topaz managed to say tearing the laser gun away from Coral's stomach and towards Holly, Trixie, Foaline and Trouble. Coral watched in horror as the psychotic pixie pointed the laser gun at all of them. "Say goodbye to your friend's elf, and your pathetic grown ups you call parents!" _

_And with that Topaz blasted her laser gun._

…

"**NO!" **Coral Kelp bolted up from her bed in horror. She was covered in sweat and panting heavily. She then realized it was all a dream. "A dream… it was just a dream. Nothing more".

Coral sat in her bed for several moments trying to calm down and go back to sleep. But it didn't work. Her dreams were now haunted with nightmares and there was nothing she could do to control them. Coral then walked over to her computer and turned it on_ 'dad will kill me if he knows I am awake at this time' _Coral thought to herself as her main screen turned on. Her screen saver was a picture of her, Foaline and Trixie at the fun fair one year. She remembered that day well; especially when Trixie kept winning games between Foaline and herself. Coral remembered all the prizes Trixie walked away with and Foaline managed to get about two. She smiled then frowned again when a disturbing thought came into her head. _'Is it true?'_ Coral wondered _'will Topaz ruin everything we all have?'_

Coral then went onto her chatting page. "No one online," Coral whispered to herself "D'arvit!"

Coral grabbed her phone and dialed a number into it. It began to ring then someone picked up on the other end of the line. "Hello?" It was Foaline's muffled voice. Coral then realized what time it was, no wonder everyone was asleep.

"Foaline it's me Coral".

"What time do you call this? It's 2 o'clock in the morning. Frond above, I was having a nice dream too," Foaline's voice sounded a bit grouchy on the line. She was probably in one of them moods. If a centaur was this grouchy in a morning, how would a pixie take it?

"Well aren't you lucky. Anyway I need you to go onto chat," Coral explained. Foaline knew she wouldn't ring unless it was deadly serious.

"Why? Can't you just tell me over the phone?"

"Foaline how dumb are you? It is important and I don't want people listening in on our conversation".

"Like who? Your dad?"

"No! Just go on chat!"

"Ok, ok take a chill pill already. Are you ringing Trixie?"

"Yes".

"Well good luck with that. A pixie woken up at this time in the morning is not a good thing".

"Just go online!"

"Oh, I'm not the only one who is grouchy this morning".

"**Foaline!"**

"Alright, alright I am on".

Several minuets later both Foaline and Trixie were on chat. It was a three way conversation and neither of them looked happy. Foaline wore a scraggy T shirt that her father had leant her. And Trixie wore short pajamas with her favourite wrestler on the front.

"What was SO important to drag us on our computers at this time of night Coral?" Trixie said moodily.

"Yeah, couldn't this have waited till the morning?" Foaline whined.

"It is morning dummy," Trixie explained.

"Oh you know what I mean Trixie don't play games with me. I am not in the mood to fight at this time in the morning," Foaline replied. Coral watched as her friends began to argue over the two lines. She then spoke up to get their attention.

"GUYS! This is important so can you please do me a favor and, shut up!" Coral said. Foaline and Trixie stopped arguing and looked at Coral. She didn't look in the mood to be messed with today. There was that look in her eyes which told them everything. Well, everything but what she was about to tell them now.

"Go on Coral," Foaline pointed out.

"Well I have called you to the computer to tell you what my intentions are". Trixie and Foaline both gave each other confused looks as Coral continued.

"I am going after Topaz Koboi".

"What?" Trixie and Foaline said in unison.

"I am going after Topaz Koboi!"

Authors note: Well here we are! Took over two days to complete, but it was worth it. Anyway how do you like it? Please review. Oh and check out a person on deviantart called Tiny but mighty. She has done me some awesome pictures of Coral, and Topaz! Please check them out. Thanks and I will update soon!


End file.
